A blizzard will bring us together
by FaNpIrE302028
Summary: Em, R, A, J, B, & E get stuck in school due to a blizzard in the small town of Forks. Will this blizzard be the perfect disaster to bring them closer. All Human. A little OOC. Em/R J/A ED/B
1. Chapter 1

**A blizzard will bring us together**

**Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are stuck in school with the rest of the school students, becasue of a blizzard. Would they all realize that they are all made for each other. All Human. E&B Em&R A&J.**


	2. My life, my friends, my ex

**A blizzard will bring us together**

**Summary: Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are stuck in school with the rest of the school students, becasue of a blizzard. Would they all realize that they are all made for each other. All Human. E&B Em&R A&J.**

**Hi, guys. I was bored and I thout of this story and ideas went through my head. I don't know if there are stories like this one, but I thought about this after being in my compu for three hours.**

**I do not own Twilight, just the plot. ;__;**

**P.S. If you want to help me write this story, just PM me and tell me what your ideas for the story are. I would really love to have someone else to help me out. **

**Bella's POV**

Another rainy day in the history of Forks, it was not really a surprise it was normally _really_ rainy, but there was something different about today. The sky was different....

I sighed. Whatever. I got out of bed and started dressing up for school, I really wasn't a big fan af fashion, but my two bestfriend's were.

Rosalie and Alice, were my two bestfriend's since we were all like three. We started hanging out, because the three of us have twin brothers.

Emmett is my older twin, but we barely spoke to each we weren't that close. Alice's twin was Edward and Rosalie's twin was Jasper. Our three brothers were friends and spent all their times together.

I saw them sometimes at my house or at their house, but I barely spoke three words to them evertime we saw each other.

By the time I was eating breakfast, only and apple. I was about to take the first bite when somebody took it from my hands. I turned around to find Emmett eating it.

''Emmett, get your _own _food,'' I told him, getting up to get another one. He was very playful when you got to know him, but not a lot of people saw that part of him.

''No, Bella. Plus I'm giving you a ride to school today, so hurry up or we are going to be late,'' sometimes he was just too bossy.

I got an apple and followed him out the door and towards his black Volvo.

We got to school quite early, if you ask me, but no Emmett had to be early. I swear he and his friends gossiped like old women. We both got out of the car and Emmett surprised me by following me, instead of going his own way. I shrugged, like I cared.

I got to my friends and saw that both Jasper and Edward were by them.

I ignored both of the guys and went by my friend's sides.

''Hey, you guys. How was you weekend?'' I asked them.

''Well, but thanks for being bussy, Bells. We both missed you in the sleepover,'' Alice informed me. Yes, I had missed a sleepover. Call the cops.

''Sorry, but I told you guys I had a cold. It sucked. I had to lay in bed, listening to Emmett telling me about all the homework he had and how much he hated the teachers....'' I trailed off remembering Emmett's face as he told me just how much he hated each teacher.

Both my friends laughed.

''So, Bella. You were sick?'' I was surprised Edward had asked that.

I turned to him. ''Yeah, I had a bad cold.'' I nodded and he did, too. It was no secret that when we were thirteen we went out and he gave me my first kiss. But those moments were long ago, he had not really changed though.

Edward was still the shy guy that loved hanging out with friends and read and play his piano. I sometimes missed him, we broke up because we both thought we will be better off friends. To this day though, I doubt I made the right decision.

''Bella! Do you want to go shopping tonight. Rose is coming, we are going to Port Angeles and to shop until our bags drops, or however lame teens say it.'' Alice asked me getting me back to the present. I was about to argue, but the school bell went off, anouncing it was time to go to first period.

''Great Bella, we'll go after school.''

That was how Alice was, she just jumped to conclusions. It was going to be a long day.

* * * * *

''What are you getting for lunch?'' Rosalie asked me.

''I don't know. The pizza is discusting, how about if we just get a salad. It will be healthier, too.''

''God idead, Bells!'' both Alice and Rose said at the same time. It was kind of funny.

We got our foods and headed over to our table. Yeah our table. High school was complicated, but we have learned to accept it.

Not to brag, but the three of us were the most popular girls in the school. That was one of the reason why Emmett was so protective of me. There were a lot of boys chasing after me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. For me, they were all idiots.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward weren't really as you would call someone 'popular' but _everyone_ knew not to mess with them or people around them. They weren't bullies either, they were the kind of people that stood up for someone who was being bullied.

''.....Bella, are you even listening?'' Alice's word's snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with apologiez in my eyes.

She sighed and started explaining what I missed. ''Bella, gosh, pay attention. Last friday when you were out and Emmett was, too. I talked to my brother and he told me, that he lik-''

''You know what. I don't care.'' I interrupted her. The bell suddenly went off and I stood up. ''We are going to be late.''

I looked at them and they _both _knew I hated this topic.


	3. Karma will get you back!

**Hello, I am updating, because I don't have a life. I have something farely important in my mind.**

**I LOVE NEW MOON. I LIKE, CRIED THROUGHOUT THE MOVIE. CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL AND VOTE ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE MOVIE!**

**Anyways, today was Black Friday, so my family waked me up at 3:00 AM, just to go. Though I actually saw Amy and Molly from the show **_**Little People, Big World!**_

**Okay people, you guys know that I do not own Twilight, so why do I have to mention it in every chapter?**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting at my friend's and my lunch table. It seemed like nobody really sat here, only us and even sometimes Bella, my sister, and Rosalie.

That I was still in love with Bella, even after we broke up, was no secret. We broke up, she went her own way and I stayed back, with her face, her simle, and her laugh behind my eyelids everytime I closed them.

I had gotten for lunch some of the discusting food they called pizza, here in Forks High. Emmett was currently telling jokes he had found in the internet or jokes he had thought of them himself. Some of them were funny, others were just, plain out _lame._

''Hey Edward?'' Emmett called my name.

''Yeah?''

''You know how we put traps, so we can catch mice, right?''

I rolled my eyes. ''Yes, Emmett?''

''Well here is your clue that mice are smart, too. They created a trap, that any human who goes there will want to return.''

I thought over his words, but had little idea of what he meant. He saw my confussion and I looked at Jasper, who had the same expression.

''Soo, you guys know what it's called?'' Emmett asked. He really, did sounded as if this was the single most important question he had ever asked. So Emmett.

''We have no idea, Emmett,'' Jasper acted as he was ashamed of himself. I was trying to hold back my laughter.

''Ok,'' Emmet gave me a dark look and continued. ''Mice have invented a trap and it's called.....Disney World!'' He laughed like it was the funniest joke he ever said.

Where did he get this jokes? I mean, the joke was very clever, but it was kinda weird.

My eyes trailed over to the lunch line, a beautiful brunnette, known as Bella, was paying for her food. Both Rosalie and my sister were with her, but their beauty, (hey, according to Emmett and Jasper) were no match to compare to hers.

I saw as they sat on their table. The table they _always _sat at, sometimes they will sit by us, but that was just when someone was bothering them. I hated it when they bothered them, they were ladies, didn't they know how to be gentlemen?

''Earth to Edweird. Earth to Edweird'' I looked over at Emmett, and roleld my eyes at his nick name.

''Why are you so out of it today, Edward?'' Jasper asked.

Of course he knew why I was nervous. Jasper, Rose, and Alice were here last friday. The friday when I confessed to them my love, for Bella. Before I told them, they knew it, but me saying it made it official.

I guess the reason why I was so distracted, was that I don't want Alice or Rosalie telling Bella my feeling towards her.

''I guess..I am tired. I barely got any sleep last night, I don't know!'' please don't ask me more questions!

''Get some sleep. You know everyone says: Sleeping its the most important time of the day,'' of course Emmett would find a way to make fun of the 'breakfast: the most important meal of the day.'

The bell suddenly rang, making me jump.

Good news: I had next class with Bella, she actually sat next to me.

Bad news: Almost all the boys that were after her, were in that class.

Bella's POV

I made my way towards room B-17.

Emmett had always made fun of me, because of the room number. B-17: as in Bella 17 years old.

I know, lame, but it was my brother's personality, always making jokes of anything he found funny. I just to love his sense of humor until I (or, we, since we are twins) turned 13 and he made my cake explote! My party was ruined, and that was just one of the reason why.

When we turned 13, my parents thought we were mature enough. After that birthday party our parents started to travel, and travel until we barely saw them anymore.

I was glad, they were going to spend this Christmas with us, nothing will tear our family on the 25th.

I entered room B-14, Biology. This was one of the best class throughout the day, it was a special class. I didn't _like _biology, it was the person sat next to me, that made this class bearable.

''Hey, Edward,'' I told my partner, who was already sat down.

''Hey, Bella. How are you?'' always such a gentleman.

''Very good, thanks for asking. And you?'' I was good, because he was here, but I kind of figure out, hat if I said that it would make it umcomfortable.

''I'm fine now, thanks,''

''Did Emmett try to tell you the dumb mice joke?'' Emmett had been obsessed with this joke about mice and Disney World.

''Yeah, it was....disturbing. I mean where does he find those jokes, I mean this Bella. I am so sorry he live with you,'' he had a very sympathetic look on his face and I had to laugh.

I tried to act serious as I answered. ''Thanks, Edward. Finally someone who understands me.''

He nodded and the teacher called the class to order. This was going to be a normal, boring class.

* * * * *

About ten minutes later.

''No, Edward! Passive transport requires energy,'' I kept arguing with Edward about Passive and Active transport. I knew he was right, but it was just so cute how he pinched the bridge of his nose, when he was annoyed.

''Bella, for the 15th ti-'' he started.

''Wrong Edward, I believe it's the _16th_ time you told me,'' I almost laughed at seeing him rolling his eyes. By now he knew I was joking him, but he was just playing along.

''Fine. Bella, for the _16th _time,'' he looked at me to see if I was going to argue and proceded. ''Active transport requires energy, while passive transport does not. It works on his own.''

''Oh, okay Edward. Though I know the reason why Global Warming is causing Antartica to get colder,'' I knew we were acting like little kids, but it was fun.

''What is the reason, Bella?'' he was totally playing along now.

''The Earth is warming so much, that the sun is burning. Soon enough, the sun will get so hot it will explote and all days will be filled with snow and unicorns!'' I was trying hard not to laugh, and Edward was, too.

''You are so righ-'' suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.

''What, Edward?'' why was he acing so weird?

''Bella? How could you be so wrong and so right, all at the same time?'' he was looking at me now, total curiousity in his eyes.

''What do you mean, Edward? What am I right about _this _time?''

''Look,'' he pointed out the window and my gaze felled upon the outside.

He was right, no I was right. It was snowing. Hard. I looked at him, and he was watching my face, I blushed and looked down.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand lifting my chin up, I looke up to meet beautiful shades of green. I bet I was red as a tomato.

''Bella,'' he whispered. His voice was filled of love, of sweetness. The voice you heard in someone who trully loved you.

He opened his mouth, again to speak, but he was quiclky interrupted by the intercom.

''Good day teachers and students. Can you please stop what you are doing and listen......Okay, as many of you have notice, it is snowing hard outside. There is a warning on the news about a blizzard. Due to the fatc that the Freshmen and Sophemores are on a field trip. The rest of you guys will have to stay in the school. We will be responsible for you, and we will appreciated if, in about five to ten minutes all students report to the gym. Thank you.''

As soon as the principal shuted up, the whole class started arguing, about how it was illegal to kepp kids at school against their own will.

I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me. Sometime over the whole announcments he had dropped his hand and was staring at me.

''What?'' I asked.

''How are you always so right?''

I shrugged and looked at the clock. Five minutes. The clock held my fate.

Alice's POV

I was in math when the announcent came out. But the weather man said it was supposed to be sunny today. Yeah sunny the day, he gets fired.

Jasper had that class with me, and I was upset. I leaned ionto his shoulder and started talking.

''Why? Just, why? Do you know what this means, Jasper?'' he had to know what it meant. I mean, he had to know me. Even though we weren't dating, I loved him.

''Ummm, that we have to stay at school?'' I asked hima question, and he answered me with a question.

''No, Jasper, it is something way worse. Something that trully matters. Jasper, I am....going to miss going to the mll with my friends!'' I whined.

Finnally had Belle accepted to come tot he mall. Okay,so she didn't. Anyways, she was going to come and now it was all ruined!

Why in the world did this happen to me?

If this was karma for making Bella shop with me when she didn't want to, then I was sorry.

Bella's POV

Two minutes........1 minute.......50 sconds....30 second..10 seconds.

''Bella! Can you please quit counting down, after five minutes, believe it or not, it gets annoying,'' Edward whined for the hundreth time.

Didn't he understand that the 5 minutes concided my fate? Was he just thta careless?

''You just don't unders-'' I was interrupted by the Biology teacher.

''Everyone! Please get in a line, so we can go to the gym,'' as soon as he said it, everyone ran to be the firsts ones. Ohhh, were we playing charades, because if we were, we were acting like first graders.

I followed at my own pace, with Edward by my side. ''You know Bella,'' he looked at me. ''This actually gives you a chance to not go to the shopping trip, Alice had planned.''

He was a genious. I smiled brightly, now I didn't have to go! We entered the gym, and everyone was already sat on the bleachers.

''Bella! Edward! Come sit here!'' Emmett screamed while other people screamed 'Bella, saved you a space.'

We quickly got up, since they were at the very top. Lucky for us, it was also int he lucky corner. Legend said that once, on the very first years this school was opened, somebody sat there every year.

When he finished high school, he died as soon as he crossed the door of the school. It is said to whoever doesn't sit at leats three times in that seat throughout the year, they will never make it alive across the door on graduation day. How fun!

''Hey, Alice,'' I told her, she seemed very upset.

''Alice are you okay?'' now I was worried.

''I'm sorry, Bella. This must be karma for taking you in so many shopping trips against your will. Now I am sorry, and everytime I try to convince you I'll listen to you more. And to celebrate my dicision, afetr all of this, we will go shopping,'' Alice concluded.

I knew it was too good to be true. I sighed, and heard Edawrd laugh at the other side of me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

''Mature, Bella,'' he murmured.

''Very, I know,'' I joked.

Everyone grew quiet at the sight of the principal at the front. It would have normally taken a lot of time, but seeing as we weren't going to leave the school, it was the best we could do.

''Good afternoon, students,'' Mr. Principal siad. Yes, he didn't like his last name, so he made us call him 'Mr. Principal.'

''Are you kididng? What is so great about this afternoon?'' some kid screamed. I recognized Nat's voice. He was a senior who asked me out to to camping with his family last year.

''Okay. I don't know how start.''

''In the beggining,'' somebody screamed. There was laughs around the gym.

''I didn't mean it like that. You see, as seeing this situation. Some of the teachers agreed, that we make the best out of it. Everyone will get a partner, of a different gender, and you guys would have to spend the rest of the days together,'' was he kidding?

''You both would be like a married couple. You will understand the great things about a relationship, and the bad parts. You guys have to listen to everything. Everyone gets to chose their partner, and there are this sheets,'' he pointed to a stack of blue papers. ''These sheets contain all the rules. You will be graded on this. I will ask for allt he seniors to go to the cafeteria, and the juniors stay here. Thank you.''

Did he think this was funy? Was this a joke?

We all stood up, and headed down the bleachers.

''Great, now how many guys do we have to say 'no' to?'' Rose wasn't kidding. And as if to prove her statement three guys stood in front of Alice, Rose, and me.

''Hi. So, Bella, do you want to be my partner?'' one of them asked.

I really should have thought this through.

''I'm sorry. I already got a partner,'' Rose, Alice and I answered to the boys.

It was kind of funny how we said it all at the same time.

''Who?'' they all asked.

''Him,'' we said.

What was so wrong, I pointed at Edward, Alice pointed at Jasper, and Rose pointed at Emmett.

Just what we needed.

**Hi. So does anyone know how long they should be kept in the school? Cause I have no idea.**


	4. Broken Promises

**Hi everyone. Thank yo for all your reviews. I am sad school has had such a big inpact. I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but my family was really upset I got two B'S. **

''Him,'' we all said at the same time.

What was so wrong, I pointed at Edward, Alice pointed at Jasper, and Rose pointed at Emmett.

Just what we needed.

''Oh, okay. See ya' later, then,'' one of the boys said and they all hurried, probably to ask another girl.

As soon as they left we all turned towards Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They probably htought we were crazy. I mean it was like we made the decision for them.

''I'm sorry, Edward. I guess I wasn' think-'' I started, but was stopped when he put a finger on my lips. He smiled at me, and I knew everything was okay.

Edward's POV

YES! Did this mean that she liked me, she just said that i was going to be her 'husband' for the time we were staying at the school.

I knew she was starting to babble so I put my finger on her lips to stop her. She stopped and looked up at me. I couldn't help, but smile as my eyes met those beautiful brown eyes. She smiled back, happy.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and saw they were in similar conversation as the one I was having with Bella earlier. I looked at Bella and she was looking at Rose and Alice, too.

''So partner, want to go get the sheet that explains what we have to do?'' Bella said elbowing my side.

''Let's go, my lovely wife,'' I joked, but how I wished it were true...

She didn't respond at my joke, but we both walked up at the big satck of papers. Bella grabbed a paper and she read it over. I dind't grab one, just watching her expression. Suddenly she was staring unbelievable at the paper, so I grabbed for myself, it read:

_Rules for project_

_1. You and you partner will have to be hancuffed to each other. Exceptions: if you need to go to the bathroom, there will be people waiting to set you free, but they must be put back as soon as you finish._

_2. You would have to share a mat (your bed for the time) with her/him. If you have issues with this rule, please see a teacher._

_3. No matter what you can't scream at your 'husban' or 'wife.'_

_4. Both of you will have to write a five paragraph essay at the end, on how well you know your partner._

_5. Must perform all activities with no whining._

_6. There would be NO partner changes._

_7. You will have to sleep with the handcuff as a symbol you are both tied together._

_8. You will have to hold hands while the handcuff is on. Exceptions: you may rest your hand after time._

_9. If a girl: You would be known as __your name__'husband's last name._

_10. If a guy: you will have too agree with your 'wife,' remember she knows best. NO ARGUMENTS_

I stared down at the paper. Where they even aloud to handcuff us? I looked at Bella and she was still looking at the paper.

''Have you finish reading it, Bella?'' I asked.

''Yeah. Are they even aloud to do this?'' she asked. I shrugged.

She sighed loudly and grabbed my hand. ''Come onpartner, let's get going. You know what, though?'' she asked as we made our way towards the big table that read: _Come with your partner._

''What do you mean?'' I asked back.

''I don't think my parents will mind if I get married. They barely see me, or pay atention to me,'' she said. I put a hand over her shoulder, I knew she suffered because of her parents. She barely saw them.

''Bella, you know that's not true. I am positive your parents love you, maybe even more than they love Emmett. _If _they even love him,'' I joked. She smiled, but I knew she was faking it.

We made our way towards the front of the table, Bella's good mood was long gone. Maybe it wasn't gone, but I was sure the whole deal with her parents affected her very much.

When we finanlly got to the front, it was late. Almost 8PM. This is what we get for the freaking blizzard.

''Miss Swan, and Mr. Cullen?'' somebody asked us at the front. Bella and I nodded.

He asked for Bella's right hand, and my left hand, so we put both our hands in front of us. He got a pair of handcuff.

''Well, in my power, I declare you husband and wife. Now can you guys please, move so we can get the next students?''

I could almost hear Bella rolling her eyes.

''Ok. We will leave, thanks,'' Bella said in a voice so serious, I tried to contain my laughter.

We got out of there, holding hands. It just felt...._right._

_* * * * * _

Bella's POV

''No, Edward. I told you a thousand time-''

''Three, Bella. Three times,'' Edward coppied the line I had used when we were joking, just before the whole ''now you are married,'' part.

Edward and I were trying to agree in something. It was just impossible! Emmett and Rose had agreed in everything so far, and Alice and Jasper weren't that far back.

Only me and Edward hadn't eaten, Rose and Emmett got _a lot _of food knowing my brother. Jasper, and Alice had gotten salad, but it was alomost time to go to sleep,and me and Edward were still deciding.....between chocolate or strawberry ice cream!

Edward was just insisting that strawberry ice cream was better than chocolate. **(A/N Since I have not updated. Clue: think about of Bella's chocolate brown hair, and Tanya's strawberry blonde hair.) **Honestly what was wrong with this guy!

''I thought, I knew better, Edward,'' I wasn't going to give up.

''Obviously you don't if you prefer chocolate ice cream, Bella. I really, positively, am sure that strawberry ice cream is the best, in the whole entire world,'' it didn't seem he was going to give up either.

As not any of us was going to give up, we just stood there staring each other out. If he really was a gentleman, he could at least do me this favor. He was the one that suggested ice cream, and I laughed at the trully ridiculous idea of having ice cream at night.

''Please Edward, okay?''

''No,'' he said, but I backed away at his expression. It was full of determination, and it trully scared me he was this serious of getting ice cream.

I shrugged, and irritated with him, grabbed the freaking strawberry ice cream cup, and put it on our tray. I payed for the food, only having him behind me because of the dumb project.

I could hear him, trying to keep up. Of course he was slowing me down, at the same time. When we got to the table our friends were sitting at, I sat down on a chair, and put the tray between Edward and me.

I looked up, and saw all of our friends looking at us, with unbeilievable expressions.

''It took you both, _ten _minutes to choose _ice cream _with the weather outside?'' Emmett asked.

I didn't answear, just grabbed my salad, not planing to share it with Edward. He wanted his ice cream soooo much, right?

Well that was all he was getting.

''Ten minutes, though. You guys only needed to choose the flavor, man,'' Jasper interrupted the silence, after Emmett's comment.

''Well someone was being unreasonable to choose the flavor. Just kept arguing with me,'' I answered. If it was anyone's fault, it was Edward's.

''You were the one that wanted the chocolate ice cream,'' Edward deffended himself.

I could feel my insides turning red. ''What is so bad about chocolate ice cream, anyway Edward. Are you _that _close to strawberry ice cream? Seriously.''

''Chocolate ice cream is brown, the color of mud, and othe discusting things,'' he made a very grossed up face. If it wasn't to the fact I was mad at him, I would have thought it was the cutest expression ever. But I was mad at him, and _none _of his expressions were going to change that.

Brown? The color of mud, and other discusting things? When we were young, he always told me he loved my _brown _eyes, and _brown _hair. Well, that had clearly changed.

Now he thought the color was discusting, and gross?

''It is also the color of Bella's hair, and eyes, Edward,'' Alice glared at Edward. She most likely knew what I was thinking, she was sucha good friend.

''I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mea-'' Edward started.

''Leave me alone, and eat your precious ice cream, because that is _all _you are getting,'' I announced. Silencing him.

For the next few minutes, nobody said anything. It was oddly quiet and I hated it.

''So how are you 'marriages'-'' I was interrupted by ''For Good'' by Wicked. It was a song, Alice, Rose and I dedicated to each other, it was also my ringtone.

I reached into my pocket with my left hand (the right hand being stucked by Edward's) and looked at the screen. _**''MOM'' **_it read on the little screen. Happy I put the phone to my face.

''Hello, Mom?'' I asked.

''Hi, baby. How are you,'' My Mom's familiar voice rang in my ears. Suddenly I was seven years old, hugging my mom. Happy.

''I'm great, mom. How are yo-''

''I'm glad, but listen. Is Emmett next to you?'' she interrupted me. Sadness, everything got a little blury.

''Yeah, I'll put it on speaker,'' I put it on speaker, between Emmett and I.

''Great, I need to speak to you both.'' I nodded like she could see me, I was just that nervous.

''There, Mom. What do you need?'' Emmett asked.

There was a pause, like she was trying to figure what she should say.

''Umm. Remember I promised you that I would be there for Christmas with your dad?''

Oh no.

''Yeah,'' Emmett answered.

''Well, we can't anymore. We got a all, and figure out that Christmas in the Bahamas would be beautiful, is it okay, though?''

Of course she wasn't going to come. Everything got a little more blury.

''Yeah,'' I managed to choke out.

After she hung up, I felt dissapointment. Then I felt something different, everything got shaky, and more blury.

Then, black.

**So, a cliff hanger. Check out my new poll, and tell me what you thought about NEW MOON, THE MOVIE!**


	5. Worthy of you

**Hello. Happy New year! Hope all of you had a fantastic Christmas, or or whatever you celebrate. I gotta say, worst holidays of my life. Imagine hanging out with people that are like five years younger than you. And one of them breaking your iPod earphones! Arg!**

**Okay, back to the story.**

**I do not own Twilight, or the characters.**

_Then, black._

_* * * *_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a very familiar room. It was the nurses room. God only knew how much I have visited this room. By now, I expected the bed I was on to say 'hi, Bella.'

''Are you awake?'' a soft, musical voice asked. So I wasn't alone. God, I probably made a fool of myself, fainting in front of everyone! What was wrong with me?

''Kinda. I don't know, I don't think I know anything anymore,'' a sob escaped my lips.

In that moment I felt arms around me, and I knew they were Edward's. His scent was easy to recognize, but it was just the support he was showing.

''Don't be upset, Bella. Maybe this is a big disappointment for you, but you know many things. Your life won't won't end because of this,'' he comforted me.

But how could I not be upset. How could my parents do this to me!

''You don't understand, Edward! Your parents are with you, all the time. Mine leave me every so often. I felt like them coming is the only thing I knew, like....like I don't know _anything_ anymore,'' I admitted.

This was not easy, admitting everything to him. Sure I felt something for him, but opening myself to anyone is hard.

''Of course you do. You are so smart. I am so sorry about what happened, seriously. But sometimes, there is just nothing you can do. You just have to deal with it,'' he comforted me. Just his voice comforted me, though. If only he knew that.

''I'm sorry, Edward.''

That threw him off. ''About what? What did _you_ do to me?''

''Because of the whole ice cream argument. I just hate it when people argue with me. It makes me mad,'' I explained it to him. And it was true, no matter what.

Once when Emmett and I were five, he kept arguing that chocolate milk didn't come form brown cows. And it made me mad. I remember thinking 'who is he, to tell me that chocolate milk didn't come from brown cows.' I guess I was just stubborn. Still am, though.

''It's okay. It was part my fault, too I guess. I was acting childish,'' he kind of apologized. It wasn't a real apology, but it was just so...Edward. Taking it all on himself. Just like in middle school. Sigh.

''Okay. Let's not think about any of this anymore. Do you know if I could just go, just get out of here. It isn't the loveliest place,'' I scrunched my nose. Edward laughed at my comment, but helped me get off the bed.

He was a real gentleman. He led the way out of the familiar Nurses' office to find our friends outside of the office. Waiting for us, I suppose. When we got out they all smiled, and Emmett screamed, ''Bells! You're alive!"

A comment at which we all rolled our eyes. Though you could see that he was upset. Probably due to the fact we will be spending the holidays alone. With nobody to celebrate such a special time of year.

Sad, I know.

Edward's hand was around mine, so I couldn't give them a hug, or even run to them. He was hard, or strong, I guess.

''Bella! You are okay! I'm so glad,'' somebody yelled from behind me. I didn't need to check to see that it was Tanya.

Tanya wasn't exactly evil, more like..not good, or something. The truth was that she hated me since the moment I met her. Everyone said she was jealous of me, a fact which I didn't understand.

Tanya was your typical strawberry blonde, beautiful. But since I started dating Edward (she still wouldn't understand that we broke up) she hated me. She had always had a crush on Edward. Hell, she even had a picture of him in her locker. And many people said that she had one in her room, too.

''Are you really glad, Tanya? I bet you would have just loved the fact of me being not okay,'' I pointed out the obvious. I took a step towards her, but Edward held me back.

That hurt. Was he really protecting Tanya. Did he love her, like he used to love me? Was that the truth. Was Tanya lucky enough to have Edward's love, all to herself?

I shook my head at the path my thoughts had taken. Of course Edward couldn't love someone so selfish, and self-centered.

Right?

''Of course I am, Bella. You insult me. I would hate it, if you weren't okay,'' she lied. She was such a bad liar. Of course I knew she was faking it. Who was dumb enough to believe her?

''Me, on the other side, would love to see yo-''

''Tanya, Bella doesn't feel okay to be arguing with you. So can you please leave her alone. And aren't you supposed to have a partner?'' Edward interrupted me. Wow, just protect her now, Edward.

Though Edward had a point. Why wasn't she hand cuffed to a another person like the rest of us?

''I'm just smart. My partner and I got rid of the handcuffs. They were nothing a pocket knife couldn't handle, Edward. What do you want to get rid of your partner, too. I would think so, having her as you-'' Tanya was quickly interrupted by my protective brother.

''Tanya, enough. Please do not insult my sister like that. She does have a big brother that stands up for her,'' Emmett warned.

Give or take. Even though Emmett always had bad jokes (well, some of them were good ones), always made fun of me, and made inappropriate jokes. He was always such a good big brother. Always protecting me, and standing up for me, when nobody (*cough* Edward *cough*) did.

I loved him, even though he annoyed the hell out of me at the same time. He was a perfect big brother.

''Fine, Emmett. But all three of you,'' she said pointing at Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. ''If you guys want to get rid of your partner, then just tell me, boys. I know how annoying it could be to have them as your partner,'' she winked.

''Yeah, 'cause you would be so much better,'' I called after her.

I wasn't scared of her. I never had been, or never will be. She was nobody to insult me.

She just shrugged when she heard my comment. Wow. Didn't she have a self-esteem? Why didn't she stand up for herself. Okay, I was looking for a fight, but it was only because I didn't like her, not even one bit...

''Whatever,'' she turned to say. She was close enough for the six of us, to hear the next words. ''You can say whatever you want Isabella. Like I care. I could change, if I wanted to, but you know what will never change? Edward always loving strawberry ice cream, and hating chocolate. See the casualty? You have boring brown eyes, and hair. While I am a strawberry blonde,'' she winked.

Her comment was like a knife, right into the heart. Even though, maybe it didn't make sense. It hurt, because it just was so true.

I was ugly, not even average. Boring. While she was the perfect strawberry, beautiful, interesting blonde.

A girl every single girl would be jealous of (except Rose, and Alice. They didn't have anything to worry about)

But me?

I had.

I don't know why Edward had dated me in the first place, while he had the chance to go after something so much better and worthy of him.


	6. TTYL

**Hi! How is everyone?**

**I am so happy! I mean, of course I'm happy, I feel whole. How does anyone feel, though? **

**Okay, so I love this story and I know how it's going to end.**

_Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, _

_skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts. _

_~Author Unknown_

Bella's POV

''Just sleep, Edward.''

''Are you sure you are comfortable enough?'' he asked once again.

After the million times Edward had apologized for what Tanya said, we finnally agreed (I know, it had to happen sometime!) that it was time to go to sleep.

Now we were probably the only ones still awake, because Edward wanted me to be in a comfy position.

The truth was that I was not comfortable, about it. He had an arm around my waist, since I was being stubborn over not wanting to face him.

Now I had to try to go to sleep with his arm around my waist.

Not the easiest thing I've ever done.

Right now, though, I wanted to think. I needed it.

I needed to think about so many things that I have been through today.

From coming stuck in this place with everyone to having to deal with things I thought were lost.

Though I knew I had to think about them, I wish I didn't have to. I really didn't want to think about all those things that still hurt me.

Tommorow was a new day, tommorow will be happyness.

I knew it was going to be that way.

Of course it was going to be that way, having my two bestfriends with me.

~*~*~*~*

''We really have to participate?'' Rosalie almost whined.

''Yes,'' Emmett responded, though he wasn't that much happier.

Was anybody?

We weren't supposed to talk with anyone, except our partners.

We weren't supposed to do anything, unless it somehow realted to our partners.

The bad about this was that I couldn't speak to anyone, except Edward. Most girls will be happy to have Edward all to themselves, but not me.

Why would I want to spend two whole hours not speaking to anyone?

And then after the two hours, we could speak to anyone...except our partners.

The teachers said that it would teach us about communication.

I could care less about this.

''It starts now!'' a teacher announced.

All hell broke loose.

_~*~*~*_

''I can't take it anymore, I have to speak to my friends!'' I whined.

So far all the things have gone just _great._

Edward learned that my old fish, Stupid, ate a rock, so he was dead. Yes, I named my fish Stupid, becasue he was! I mean, who swallows a rock?

I had learned Edward had gotten an award, because his old dog was very well trained. Show-off.

''Bella, it has only been ten minutes, we still have,'' he looked at his watch, ''about 1 hour and 50 minutes,'' he informed me.

This just wasn't going to work, how could I just speak to Edward, I needed someone else.

''So, Bella, what have you been doing?'' Edward asked. I figured I should tell him, we had to speak anyway.

''Nothing, much. I have been working on.....'' I trailed off, not knowing if I could trust him.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue, he sighed when I didn't.

''Don't you trust me?'' he asked.

I sighed. Did I trust him? I just to, with all my heart, but what do you do about it now?

''I have been working on a paper,'' I admitted.

I hope he didn't ask more about it, but of course he did.

''What is it about?'' he asked, full of curiousity. I didn't really want to tell him, because it was about _us._

''About a couple......who broke up,'' I said the last part as quietly as I could. I didn't know if he heard it or not, but his expression seemed sad.

''Cool,'' he responded as normal as he could, but something was odd about his expression. Probably do to the story I told him about.

It wasn't so complicated. It was just a journal (which was in my locker) that told how I felt about the break-up: very sad.

I had worte it one day, when both, Rose and Alice agreed it would make me feel better...about a month after the break-up. So I had that journal since a long time ago, when I felt the Earth was coming down.

Now I felt, not _happy, _but better. I was not happy, but I wasn't sad either.

As I was thinking about the journal, I realized I hadn't written in it in about two weeks, so I made a menal note: write more in that journal.

Now I felt better at talking to Edward about everything. We talked about how we have been, and even made plans to go to the mall (he promised we were just going to look around, and not buy anything) with all of our friends.

So that was going to be nice. Now I just had to worry about what the next hour was going to bring.

**Hi sorry if I have not updated a lot, but right now my other story, Twin Love, I need to finish it. So yeah, though I will still be updating as much as possible.**

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Fast

**Hi, people. So I just want to tell you guys about something that happened to me:**

**Hi, right now, I'm kind of upset, so I can not think of anything. I mean, my boyfriend (that idiot, that I like) is suspended for like three days. All for starting a fight. I hate him right now! I really do not know what to think, he is such a cute dummy!**

_Giving up_

_doesn't always_

_mean you are weak;_

_sometimes it means_

_that you are strong enough_

_to let go._

_~Author Unknown  
_

Edward's POV

''That is it, I seriously ran out of things to say,'' Bella complained.

And she was right. We had been talking for about an hour, and we still had an hour left to go, and we couldn't find anything to say.

We had already discussed about food, favorite pets, and various other things. Who knew you could ever run out of things to say?

''So did I,'' I admitted. ''Hey, why don't you tell me more about that story that you are writing.''

Last time she had told me about it, she had bearly said anything, and it made me curious. I knew that maybe it was about _our _break-up, but I could not be so sure about it.

''Er, it is not a story; it is more of a journal. A journal with all my thoughts, about everything that...'' she trailed off.

I knew that maybe she couldn't trust me, but I wanted her to be able to trust me. I wanted to tell her all my secrets: everything, even that I loved her, with all my heart.

Now I had to make her trust me, I needed her to. I needed her to trust me, like I needed air.

''You do not trust me, do you?''

She sighed. ''I...ok...I don't....You know, sometimes I do not know _who _to trust! It's like everyone wants me to tell them my secrets, so they can go spread it all over the school. I don't want or like that. I want to trust someone, and I do trust Alice and Rose, to tell them, and trust them not to tell anybody-''

I interrupted her cute babbling by putting my free hand over her mouth. She really had to know I was never, ever going to betray her trust. If only she could trust me first.

''Bella, stop. You _can _trust me; you can always count on me. You _just _haveto trust me. I never wanted that to end,'' at the end of my sentence, I knew I wasn't talking about trust anymore, but I didn't care.

I saw Bella looking down, not wanting to meet my eyes. That was just fine, but she was going to listen.

''Look Bella, I need to tell you this, I don't care about this anymore. I need to tell you how I trully feel, today,'' I stopped, and she gave me eye contact.

Here it was. My biggest chance, and the best one. ''Bella, I really trully-''

''Okay everyone. You are _not _to talk to your partner for the next two hours. No matter what. Okay starts.....now!'' a teacher yelled.

One thing learned: when you are by the one you trully love the most, time goes by..._fast._

~*~*~*~*~

''Wait. What do you mean Emmett? What exactly are you trying to say?'' Bella asked her brother. I could not speak to her, but I could hear what she was talking about.

Emmett rolled his eyes. Appereantly Emmett and Rosalie had big and great news. Feel great for _them._

''Rosalie and I are dating!'' Emmett exploded.

That was not expected.

**Okay, I will try my best. Anyway, check out my new poll: Team Edward, or Team Jacob?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it is just that sometimes I get stuck! If you guys have any idea of what can happen, I'll consider it!!**


	8. Karaoke 1

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but I am doing my best to update. I am trying to finish Twin Love, so maybe the updates will be more toward that story. Though I will still update, so no worries there. Also, tell me what you think.**

The way to love

anything

is to realize

that it may be lost.

~G.K. Chesterton

''Tell Rosie, that I wish I could speak to her.''

''Rose, Emmett really wants to speak to you.''

''Okay, tell him, that I do, too."

I sighed in annoyence as Bella continued to be the messenger for Rosalie and Emmett. It was not really Bella's choice, but Rose asked her to, and Bella couldn't really say no.

She was just too nice to decline Rosalie's favor. After all, they were friends.

Okay, I'll admit it that did not bother me exaclty, it was just that _anybody _could talk to Bella, and I couldn't, all because of an assignment.

I was just so jealous of everyone around me who could talk to Bella, and I couldn't. Sure I got my chance, but it was not enough. Heck, I think that the rest of eternity would never be enough, either.

And here I was, wasting time, not speaking to her. I just wish the time will sped as when I was talking to her, but instead, the seconds dragged longer.

''Okay, I quit! Ask somebody else to be your messenger, I will not tell Rose, Emmett, how hot she is. It would be just plain _wrong!'' _Bella finnally exploded.

Wow, so Emmett wanted _Bella _to tell her best friend how _hot _she was? I could not help it; I broke out laughing, as did Jasper and Alice.

It was just so weird. Just then, the intercome came one, ''Can I have everybody's attention? Thank you. I would just let you know that we will be having a...'' the teacher was abviously trying to get people to start shouting 'What! What!' but she just continued. ''Karaoke contest in 5 minutes. To anybody wondering, nobody is _still _talking to their partners. Thank you.''

I sighed. Seriously? A karaoke contest, did she know people might loose their pride in this? Though I was wrong, because Emmett cheered.

''Yey! Bella you should totally go! You are such a great singer, and this is your perfect opportunity to prove it! You should really sing somewhere else, other than in the shower.''

Bella blushed a deep red as Emmett's comment catched attention of many people.

''Be quiet Emmett, I do not want everyone in Forks High to know that!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

''Do not worry, Bells. Who cares about what others think? Plus, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all know that you do sing,'' Emmett pointed out.

Okay so I did know that, but it was only because Emmett could not keep his mouth shut, I bet a lot of people knew.

''So you guys talk about Bella in the shower, is that what you guys do in your free time?'' Alice joked.

Everyone laughed, as Bella continued to blush deeply. I swear, her face was going to stay red, if she did not stop blushing.

I had to admit, though, I loved her blush. It was one of the many things that got my atention, like her sweet laugh, or her beautiful personality.

''You know what, Emmett, let's go to the karaoke thing, I want this conversation to stop,'' Bella said.

We all followed her lead towards the room where the competition was taking place. No way in Earth was I going to participate; I really did not like to sing. I prefer my piano, not my voice.

When we finnally got there, there were only a couple people in the room, some looked excied, but most of them were obviously nervous.

''Okay, maybe this was a bad idea, Emmett. Let just go, and pretend we never even wanted to come here in the first place,'' Bella suggested.

It was actually not a bad idea; I could really see why she suggested that. The room was not filled with many people, but they were still quite a bit of students.

''Bella, you are not getting out of this, plus, why don't you and Alice sing together?'' Emmett suggested.

Alice nodded. ''That would be _so _great! We could sing something fun! It would be like a friends' thing!''

Bella made a face at Alice's enthusiasm. ''Do not get me wrong, but I just do not want to do this in general.''

''You are not getting out of this, Bella. So forget about trying to get away,'' Rosalie shot a look at Bella.

Bella sighed, and looked down. Surely she was not going to win this arguement, it was three against one. I really did not want to give my opinion, it would never make a difference anyway, so why bother?

''Can I get everyone's attention?'' a teacher asked, she looked bored and really tired. She probably just wanted to get this over with, and not deal with teenagers.

As soon as she got the attention, she continued. ''Okay this is how it is going to work: The first person to sing would be a volunteer, and then he or she, would pick the next person. There would be _no _revenge 'pick' or anything, so save your time. Also, the person that picked you to go next would get to pick your song!''

The teacher looked around the gym to see if everyone understood. There wer a lot of 'oh my gosh's and 'What?!'s. I just rolled my eyes, I was not going to sing anyway, so why worry.

''Are there any question?'' the teacher said above all the noises of screaming teenagers.

Of course Tanya, who I just noticed was there, was the first one to ask a question. ''Can there be duets, or are there just solos?''

Bella's POV

''Yes there could be duets,'' the teacher answered Tanya's question.

Of course she would ask those question, oh how I hated her! I wish she could just disappear!

After Tanya's question there were only a few other questions, until the bored looking teacher askd if there were any volunteers.

Alice was just about to raise her hand, but I brought it down with my own hand. I did not want to embaress myself singing first, plus we were not going to pick our song anyway.

The few people who raised their hand to go up put them all down as soon as Tanya raised her hands. It was like everyone was scared of her, and I could see why.

''Okay the lady over there, come down.''

Tanya got up to the front of the room, and whispered something to the guy who was going to play teh song. He nodded and moved some of the buttons that were in front of him.

''I'm going to sing a song that I would love to dedicate to a special guy in the crowd,'' Tanya spoke through the microphone, her voice sweet.

She was staring directly towards Edward, and that was weird, well as much as it could be.

The music started and I recognized the song as _Push The Button_, by Sugababe.

The only reason I knew this song was because it was one of the songs I listened to over and over when Edward and I broke up. The song really had nothing to do with our break-up, but at the time, I just listened to songs over and over, until I memorized them, to take my mind out of Edward.

I had also memorized many others.

_''I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing  
Don't have to think about it.''_

I was surprised as Tanya's voice came up, it was so melodious. It was better than anyone's voice. I was surprised and sad, I looked up at Edward.

It surprised me that he had his mouth open, like he admired her. I looked down quickly, so he could not see _my _broken expression.

_''Wanna kiss and  
Everything around it but he's too distant  
I wanna feel his body  
I can't resist it'_

'' I know my hidden looks can be deceiving  
But how obvious should a girl be?  
I was taken by the early conversation piece  
And I really like the way that he respect me

_''I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos_

''If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control''

The thing that hurt the most was that she was staring directly at Edward, not anybody else in the room. People had started clapping to the beat, and Edward was one of them.  
_  
''I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission''_

I was astonished as she finished her last line, was she serious?

_''After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos_

''If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

_''If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_

''I've been dropping so many hints  
You're still not getting it  
Now that you've heard everything I have to say  
Where we gonna go from here?  
_  
''After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos_

''If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control  
_  
''If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control  
(I control)_

''If you're ready for me boy  
(For me boy)  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go (Oh, oh)

_You're gonna miss the freak that I control_  
_  
''Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh.''_

And she finished. She shot one smile towards Edward and a glare in my direction. I just continued to look at nothing, not paying attention at what was happening around the room.

''Thank you, I did not know I was that good. Anyways, who wants to go next?'' Tanya spoke, her soft voice harsh.

Nobody called or anything, the room stood silent. I could understand, who wanted to be compared to Tanya, I sure did not. But it seemed that Tanya had different plans.

''Well, Bella, why don't you come over here. I have heard you are such a great singer, prove it. Sing, now.'' She said. Of course she had picked me. That bitch.

Alice started walking with me, but I stopped her; I was going to fight my own battle. I did not need her, in this anyway.

When I was walking though, of course Edward was coming with me.

When I got to the stage, they seperated Edward and I, and I was both, glad and sad.

''What do you want me to sing?''

Tanya smiled. ''Chose, Hannah Montana, or Taylor Swift?'' she asked with an evil smile.

**Give me reviews, and in return I will give you cookies =) & a preview of the nex chapter!**


	9. Not Pretty Enough Karaoke 2

**Hi, sorry for the long update, I had computer problems, so this is my second time writing this! It is so annoying! **

**Thanks to anybody who reviews, I am so happy with anyone that did review! If you didn't review...well, review this chapter!**

**Anyways, go ahead and read!**

_Well, think of me and remember darling like I, like I do  
_

_Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
_

_And you've not spent a single day outside my heart_

_~I Do by Jude  
_

Edward's POV

I clapped along as Tanya sang, it was just out of politeness, I could care less. Sure, she was a pretty good singer, but I could really care less about her in general.

_''I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission''_

She finished a line, and my mouth opened in surprise.

Tanya was staring at me when she had said that line about her...umm, butt. Did she seriously meant _me? _

She really, really could never think of me in _that _way. It was plain wrong. _She _was wrong. If she ever thought that I would like her in that way, then...she clearly had a creative imagination.

Not to be rude, but I could never think of her that way. I knew, for a fact, that I have never felt anything towards her. Maybe, just maybe (and I think I may have gone crazy!) if I had not met Bella, maybe I would....NO!

I loved Bella, and I hated all this wait, I needed to tell her, right here, and possibly right now.

I closed my mouth, which I did not realize it was still hanging open, and turned to face Bella.

Her expression broke my heart; she was bitting her lower lip, which I knew was a sign sadness, and she was staring straight ahead at nothing. I stared ahead, too, wondering what was she thinking.

I was just about to open my mouth to ask her what was wrong, when Tanya finished her song and great noise sounded around us, everyone clapping for Tanya's performance.

I saw, as Tanya shot a smile my way, and a glare directed towards Bella. I winced at the glare Tanya was sending towards Bella, though Bella didn't seem to notice.

''Thank you,'' Tanya spoke into the microphone, her voice sounded harsh. ''I did not know I was that good!" she lied. ''Anyway, who wants to go next?''

The room stood deadly silent; every person was looking away from Tanya, not wanting to go next.

''Well, Bella,'' Tanya started, causing Bella to jerk her head in her direction, with a determination expression. ''Why don't you come over here? I have heard you are such a great singer, prove it. Sing, right here, right now.''

Has any boy out there ever wanted to hit a girl because she was being a complete bitch to a loved one, but couldn't because of the whole 'boys can't hit girls's thing? Well, then you know my feeling.

Bella, silently, walked towards Tanya, shooing Alice off, as she tried to join us. Alice did not seem upset, instead she nodded in understanding, and quickly smiled at Bella, as did almost everyone else.

When we got up the stage, they separated Bella and I, making me feel lonely.

I was about to make my way back into the crowd, when I heard Tanya.

''Choose, Hannah Montana, or Taylor Swift?'' Tanya asked back rudely. I was about to get up on the stage, when Bella, spoke, her voice strong.

''What do you want from me, Tanya, honestly, whatever it is, I'm just tired of it!''

''We will speak about this after you finish your song,'' she said, her voice filled with venom.

The rest of their conversation, I could not hear, so I step back and made my way towards my friends, waiting for Bella to appear on the stage. Waiting for her to know what power she had over my heart.

Bella POV

''Get this over with, Tanya, please let's just get this over with,'' I repeated through my teeth.

Normally I would never be so rude, never. But, it was _Tanya _who was standing in front of me. _Tanya,_ the girl that made my life impossible ever since junior high. _Tanya, _who hated me to no end.

''Fine,'' she spat. ''But, I guess you will never be good enough, or pretty enough for Edward, Princess. Think hard about that,'' she said, walking away.

As soon as she left, she left me dwelling on her last comment. What was she talking about? Why would she just say _that _in a middle of our conversation.

I didn't understand until I heard the teacher telling everyone the song I was about to sing.

''Everyone! Here is Bella singing.......oh, ummm, _Not Pretty Enough _by

_Kasey Chambers,''_ she told the crowd, obviously confused.

I closed my eyes, and could not help to think how I was _not _good enough for Edward, just as Tanya had said.

''_Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?''_

The words left my mouth, knowing how truth they were. I looked at Edward as I sang this song, not being able to help myself. He looked back at me sadly, giving a great effort at trying to smile.

_  
''Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?''_

I looked away from Edward, just looking at Alice and Rosalie's sad expression. They could probably guess what was going through my mind, as they always had. __

''I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,  
I try as hard as I can.''

God, how more true can a song be? I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall over, as I waited for the truest of lines.__

''Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

''I laugh, I feel, I make believe its real,  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,  
I try as hard as I can.''

And I did, I took everything, with my head held high. If only I could get the pain away, to get away form ever single thing. __

''Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?''

The last line sounded in my ears, and I could not stop the few tears that fell over. I was looking straight at Edward's face, being tired with this game.

If he thought I was crazy, because he has never felt the way I felt, then so be it. I was not going to hide the hurt anymore.__

''Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?''

I whispered slash sanged, the last line, handing the guy the mike, and walking after Tanya, not even bothering to stop at anybody's cheers. Or, more specifically, at the smooth, velvet, voice that was calling my name above every single voice.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating quiclky, but many of you may be glad to hear that I am putting off my homework to write this. **

**Also, I can't speak! I lost my voice! Today at school my friends kept telling me ''Wait, Mitxi, I think I found your voice, no never mind. You know, you should really remeber where you left it.''**

**It was annoying, but whatever. To any of you guys wondering: Yes, Mitxi is my real name, pronounced ''Meatzy'' I have two names, which I think my parents ment a message through it, I mean both my names, in order, mean ''Bitter Princess'' Talk about loving your kids!**

**Back to the story, if I didn't send you a preview of this chapter, or if your preview is a little different from this, then sorry. I just lost all my documents, and had to start from the start.**

**In other news, I'm going to London over the summer! With my parents, but with one of my friends also!**__


	10. Harsh Words

**Sorry for the long wait, I just had a big project due! It is so annoying, but what can I do? **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I try to answer all of them, but I just don't have that much time, but I'll try my hardest!**

** I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, I just own the plot.**

* * *

_I whispered slash singed, the last line, handing the guy the mike, and walking after Tanya, not even bothering to stop at anybody's cheers. Or, more specifically, at the smooth, velvet, voice that was calling my name above every single voice._

I like holding her hand,  
Holding her in my arms  
Never wanting to let go  
Never saying goodbye,  
Wishing the kiss lasted forever.

Her smile brightens my day  
And her presence is even greater  
For then I know I will always Love her  
And with every Hug and Kiss  
Our relationship grows stronger.

I feel sad when she cries,  
Wanting to make things better,  
But all I can do is tell her  
That I will always be there.  
And I just want her to know  
that I will always Love her

~Her by William Johnson

Edward's POV

She can't honestly think that!

As I watched her sing that stupid song that Tanya told her to sing, I realized Bella's feelings and how blind she was.

Bella was absolutely everything to me, but of course she believed otherwise, she thought she wasn't enough, that I expected someone greater, when that was totally false.

I loved her, she was everything to me. Ever since I stared into those beautiful, brown eyes I just could never stop all my feelings for her.

If only _she _knew that. I do realize that I can not keep my feelings for her hidden within me. I needed to tell her, but I just was not ready.

I loved her, of course, but how about the time when she realizes she could do better? Or, when she realizes it is not me she wants?

That would kill me, having me hope, and then ending it badly.

Was that what kept me away from her all these years, being scared?

I sighed. This was all so confusing. On one hand, I loved Bella to no end, but at the other, I didn't want to get hurt either.

I know, I was such a girl.

''Why do you see why do see right trough me?'' Bella sang the last words of the song.

When I really payed attention to her, I suddenly noticed the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

''Edward, you can't continue to play this game. Sooner or later you have to fo after my little sister,'' Emmett's voice surprised me.

I looked at him, but he was looking towards Bella's retrieving body.

''Go, Edward,'' he hurried me.

And that is what I did. ''Bella!'' I called, but she didn't even turn around. I kept calling her name, but she never turned.

''What are you doing?'' a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to find the voice belonged to Jessica Stanley.

''Umm nothing,'' I answered trying to keep the conversation as short as possible so I could go and try to find Bella.

''Well, it really looked like you were, like doing something,'' she shrugged abviously wanting to extend this conversation.

''Jessica, I really have to go-''

''Yeah, cause you're like abviously trying to do something. I mean, I'm like not stupid, I think I will notice,'' she interrupted me.

I sighed. I couldn't find Bella now, and I was stuck talking to Jessica. ''That's great,'' I nodded trying my best to sound interested at her words. But I really couldn't care less at this moment.

''Yeah, 'cause I mean, who _doesn't _notice you? You're like the hottest-''

''That's great Jessica, but I really have to find Bella.''

She made a face, shrugged and started talking to her partner, who surprisingly I only noticed until now.

I made my way towards the room's exit, wondering where Bella was. Suddenly the whole school seemed bigger than usual.

It was then when I heard them, perfectly clear.

''I don't love Edward, heck I don't even like him,'' Bella's voice ranged throught the hallway where she and Tanya were standing.

I stood, watching them, from the other side of the wall. My heart ripped at her words. I knew I had begun to hope when she sanged that song in the room.

''Oh come on Swan, you know you are totally in love with him. Everyone knows that. Isn't it obvious?'' Tanya yelled at her, making me flinch.

''You know what, Tanya, be quiet. I have had enough with you! Marry Edward for all I care! I don't care, just leave me alone!'' Bella yelled back at Tanya, meaning every word.

Then something I never expected happened.

**Okay sorry for the short chapter, but I just thought that would be an interesting place to stop! Please don't hurt me! LOL!**

** Thank you for all your reviews and I have to remind say that I still need a beta for this story. I know a lot of you told me you guys were interested, but I just totally spaced out and didn't answer back. Sorry.**

** Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


	11. The Notebook

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait in updating but I finally got my own laptop, so that means I will be able to update more frequently. Well, tell me what you guys think! Also thank you for all of you who reviewed. I appreciate you guys!**

** I do not own Twilight okay people!**

**Bella's POV**

_Don't look back, Bella. Don't you dare stop right now Bella. _

I kept repeating those words as I walked towards Tanya, who was down the hall watching me walk towards her silently. I couldn't dare to stop now. I was not scared of her as to stop and go back to the room.

Some part of my mind noticed, while I was walking towards Tanya, that Edward's voice had stopped, or at least got drowned along with all the other voices that ranged behind me.

''Well, well, I thought you wouldn't show up, Swan,'' Tanya's voice was loud enough for me to hear, even though I was about ten feet away from her still.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond back. Why should I? I was not going to say something that I would totally regret later.

''Well, are you not going to answer? Or are you too scared to answer without your big brother or Edward here?'' she pouted.

I felt my hands ball up into fists, which was surprising because I wasn't a violent person. How dare she involve Emmett here, or even Edward. They both were not going to fight my fights. I was old enough, despite what Emmett thought, to defend myself.

But again, I didn't answer because she wasn't going to provoke me to anything.

Standing in front of her, she looked me up and down like I was some piece she just had to look at a museum.

''What do you want?'' I asked, wanting to get this over with.

''Edward,'' she answered quickly. ''I want Edward, but you seem to be getting in the way.''

I shook my head. ''You talk like he is a jacket you just _have_ to have, Denali, but you know what, I'm not getting in your way-''

''Yes you are,'' her low voice was menacing.

''Edward can decide who he wants, don't you think?'' I asked back. Seriously this was getting beyond ridiculous. I had no control whatsoever over Edward's feelings.

Sure I liked him....a lot, but why did she have to know. Heck, she didn't.

''Give up on him, Bella! He would never want you, you are simply a piece of garbage who...and let's be honest, he just talks to you because he feels sorry for you. Or maybe it is because you are his friend's sister,'' she whispered.

I didn't know what got over me that made me scream my next words. Maybe I was mad, or had gone completely insane, which was a likely possibility.

''I don't love Edward, heck I don't even like him!'' I screamed maybe a little bit too loudly.

There was a moment of silence when my mind realized the word that had been speaking through my lips.

Tanya looked at me unbelievably, obviously not believing a single word that came out of my mouth.

''Oh come on, Swan, you know that you are totally in love with him. Everyone knows that. Isn't it obvious?'' she yelled at me, making me flinch.

I shook my head, if there was something I had was self-respect. I would never let anyone speak to me like that, let alone Tanya.

''You know what Tanya, be quiet. I have had enough of you! Marry Edward for all I care! I don't care. Just, leave me alone!'' I yelled back, meaning every word except the marry Edward part.

It was true, and I would be the first one to admit it, that I didn't have control over who Edward loved or hated, but if he ever dated Tanya, it would hurt me, deeply.

''Then what is this, Bella?'' Tanya asked holding up a notebook. I took in a deep breath.

To anybody, it would be just a notebook, but to me it was where I kept all my secrets. The was the notebook that held all my stories and feelings for Edward that my best friends told me to get it down on paper.

Immediately, I glared at her. ''How did you get that?'' I asked, each word pronounced carefully.

Tanya looked pleased at my reaction. ''I don't know,'' she answered grinning.

''Give it back, Tanya,'' I yelled loud enough for her to hear, but she pretended otherwise.

''Give me one reason why I should,'' she spoke harshly.

''That notebook belongs to me, Tanya, and you know that,'' I told her, trying m hardest to soften my voice. Yelling at her, and loosing my temper would not help me in this situation.

To be honest, I didn't think anything would. Tanya knew that she could use this for her benefit.

''Nope, never. But why don't you tell _Edward_ what you have here,'' she spoke Edward's name loudly, and I winced.

I didn't have to look back to realize Edward had listened to every single word I had said.

Edward stood kind of awkwardly between both Tanya and me. Maybe he wished he wasn't in this position, but his curious face told me otherwise.

I couldn't tell Edward anything about The Notebook -yeah, Alice nicknamed it like that since she read it- it was way too personal.....and he just couldn't!

In that notebook all my secrets were handwritten, all my feelings, all the lies and all the truths. The reason why I told him I only wanted to be friends was hidden in there between lines of sweet comments and tears that were shed.

''Well, Edward it seems like you like to eavesdrop,'' Tanya spoke sweetly. Sickly sweet.

I looked away, I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a joke, or even a dream. Something that I would wake up and realize that I have an overrunning imagination. Maybe I was day dreaming, that would be better. Way better.

''I was looking for Bella, that is it,'' Edward's usually soft voice was hard, obviously he had listened to more than what I would have liked.

''Well, don't worry, you happen to be just in time,'' Tanya spoke softly, trying to soften Edward up to no avail.

''In time for what?'' Edward asked looking at me. His expression was hard, but I knew him enough to know that he was trying to hide something. I just could not figure out what it was at that moment.

Like if Edward had asked Tanya the question, she answered. ''Time for you to know what Bella has kept away from you since you both got together and broke apart,'' she answered with a smile.

At that moment I had no idea what her smile could possibly mean but I should have expected what came.

But it all together took me for surprise.

** Okay, sorry again, and happy Easter! I personnaly call it The Bunny Day, but that is me! **

** Okay please review and tell me what you think, I really want to hear it!**


	12. Those Green Eyes

**First of all, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers. We are almost to 100 reviews, so come on, people, review!**

**Second of all, I want to thank my Beta VaMpIrExPiXiE for putting up with me, and getting my chapters back fast. I really appreaciate it!**

**And third, well, read, because they are some bad news at the end of this chapter! Don't skip to the end, now, though!**

**I do not own Twilight, I am way too normal to!**

_At that moment I had no idea what her smile could possibly mean but I should have expected what came._

_But it all together took me by surprise._

Bella's POV

''March 13,'' Tanya started reading my journal, while I glared at her. ''I got over him, and I don't think anything about Edward, I wonder if I ever even did-''

I frowned. ''What the heck are you reading?!'' I interrupted after hearing those words I was sure I didn't write. I mean, I wrote _my_ journal, but I sure didn't write that, even though they did sound familiar.

''Your journal, Stupid,'' she rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes back, trying to figure this out.

And then, maybe I was crazy, but I started laughing. Hardly.

Edward and Tanya quickly looked at me, as if I had gone insane. Which maybe I had, but I understood this situation quickly.

As I understood the situation, I was glad that everything was a big misunderstanding in Tanya's side.

Tanya didn't have my real journal; she had a fake one that Alice and Rosalie had wrote quite a while ago. They were both trying to be funny, so they had written the completely opposite of what was on my journal itself.

At first, they had been trying to cheer me up, so I wouldn't feel bad. But is soon turned into a game.

Alice had written at the end of my first journal _'And so I am happy to finally begin this part of my life without him.' _when I had wrote _'And so the journey without Edward has begun.'_

I know, it sounded cheesy, but hey I was young for crying out loud! I didn't know any better!

When I had found out about the journal, I laughed at their attempt at humor. It was just so stupid, but I kept it anyway. It had been on my locker......

''What is wrong with her?'' I heard Tanya ask Edward, her voice both seducing and annoyed.

I sighed. If the fake journal had been in my locker, how did Tanya get a hold of it? I had never shared my locker combination with anyone, well aside from Alice and Rosalie, but I was sure that they would never betray my trust in them.

Wouldn't they?

''Tanya, I'm just curious, where did you get that journal?'' I asked my voice calm. It really wouldn't do any good to just start screaming, like I felt I should.

Tanya sighed, while Edward watched our exchange quietly.

Having Edward there made everything even worse. Not only had he heard my earlier fight with Tanya, but now he had to be a witness to this embarrassing situation.

''I don't think that really concerns you.''

Edward tried to stifle his laughter with coughing, but he didn't quite succeed.

Couldn't she just tell me? I was seriously running out of patience.

''Tanya, really, you.......'' I was running out of words to explain. ''You don't have my journal, Tanya,'' I tried to explain. But it sounded lame even to my own ears.

_Yeah, Bella, she would totally swallow that one, Moron._

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I tried to figure out the best way to explain this to her, while not giving too much away with Edward here.

''Look,'' I started, hoping she would at least understand. ''That is not my journal, I swear, you got-''

''How stupid do you think I am to believe that, Swan?'' she asked, irritation covering her words.

She was making this was harder than it had to be. Couldn't she just let it go?

If Edward was what she wanted, why did she bother _me, _I didn't control Edward. I didn't have the minimal control over him, even if I had, what did she want from me?

I shrugged, not wanting to answer her question. She looked outraged, but I couldn't care less; I was running out of patience.

''Bella!? Edward?!''

I looked towards the direction where the voice came from. I sighed great fully as I saw Emmett and Rosalie making their way towards us.

''Yeah?'' I called back.

As soon as they reached us, and stopped while looking at Tanya, Edward, and me.

Great, because I so needed the questions right now.

''What's going on here?'' Rosalie asked, sensing the tense atmosphere that so tightly surrounded us.

''Nothing, Rose,'' Edward answered before I could even form a respond in my head. ''We were heading back anyway. Do you guys need us for something?''

Rosalie shook her head, but didn't look convinced of Edward's explanation. She suspected something, and no doubt she was going to question me as soon as she could talk to me alone.

''Okay, we were just heading back to the gym. I don't think anyone could take any more the loud notice in the cafeteria,'' she explained while eyeing all of us carefully.

''Okay, we will be right behind you, Rose,'' I smiled a convincing smile, hopping that she would calm down, or at least not harass me with her rapidly formed questions.

''Okay, see ya guys,'' Emmett started to walk away, half dragging Rose with him, probably wanting to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere.

''Okay,'' Rosalie replied still looking at me.

I nodded.

Edward and I left after that to go to the cafeteria so they could attach, once more, the handcuffs. This was the annoying part of the whole thing: being tied together all the time.

Sure, it was a good example of marriage, but still.........I didn't like it.

Edward and I walked towards the gym, but there was something weird between both of us. He looked deep in thought, like he was considering something. That idea terrified me to no end. It was bad enough that I didn't know how much he had heard from my earlier conversation.

''Edward, please talk to me,'' I whispered loudly after the silence had grown too uncomfortable.

''What do you want me to say?'' he asked, and I was sure I heard pain in his words.

I sighed. Things had been so good between us, right until the stupid singing thing, and then Tanya. I wish this would be a big nightmare, everything.

I wish that I would wake up tomorrow morning to find myself as a middle schooler, that I would make my way to school, and find Edward waiting for me in the cafeteria. I wish, I wish............

''Anything, Edward. I don't know, but if I need to apologize-''

''Bella, what would make _you _think that?'' he asked_, _interrupting my thoughts.

''Because,'' I looked for just the right words, but I didn't seem to think about anything. ''I......I don't know,'' I admitted.

He shook his head, and stopped both of us, taking my small hands in his.

''I am the one who should apologize,'' when I started to say something, he stopped me. ''I eavesdropped on your conversation, Bella. I had no right to, but I still did it,'' he said, his eyes filled with shame.

I bit my lip, holding back the words that were threatening to come out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that possibly all the things that he had heard had been lies. But most importantly, I didn't want him to hurt, not if I could do anything to stop it.

Edward had to be happy, he deserved as much. He is loving, understanding, patient, loving; he was perfection in form of a man.

That much I was absolutely certain about.

''Edward,'' I shook my head, trying to make him see my point. ''You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong.''

Edward started shaking his head before I had even finished. ''Bella,'' he said, his voice almost pleading. ''Please understand that I did have a fault here.''

I suppressed my laughter, a brilliant plan already forming in my head.

We had been able to joke before the whole blizzard thing; maybe I could lift up his spirits doing so.

''I don't see how this is your fault,'' I responded, trying hard to keep my expression unreadable before it could give me away.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked so annoyed, and it was almost cute. At least the plan was starting to work.

''Bella, I was the one who eavesdropped,'' he reminded me, trying to gain control of his usual calm voice.

''I don't know what we are apologizing for anyway, Edward. It was neither our fault, you have to see that. Tanya got on my nerves, and I responded badly,'' I admitted, confused.

I was confused why he was apologizing for, first of all. He had done no wrong, Tanya had gotten on my nerves, and I had snapped. He had nothing to do with that, but still he had found something that he needed to apologize for, and I really couldn't understand his actions.

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. And I found myself smiling at that. When we were in middle school, he would do that repeatedly, sometime getting on my nerves, or someone else's. He just couldn't help it. It was a reflex reaction to stress.

''Bella, I.......I let myself hope for something that couldn't happen, and I'm sorry my actions made Tanya treat you that way,'' he apologized sincerely, for what, I was not sure.

''I don't.......I don't understand, Edward,'' I admitted after thinking about his words.

They didn't make any sense. What did he hope for? And most importantly, why did he think that lead to the big fight between Tanya and me.

''Bella....''

He was about to say something when we heard the loud laugh that had to be Emmett's and our private moment was somehow gone. He let go of my hand, but kept the one that was keeping us, in a way, together.

Edward looked me in the eyes, and I looked up at his eyes, and I could feel the hurt in my expression as soon as I saw his. The pain in his eyes was easy to see. Though, you had to know him well to figure out his emotions, this one was clearly displayed for everyone to see.

His eyes were pleading, as if he wanted me to agree with him, but couldn't find way. There was dissipation in his eyes as well, and I yearned to comfort him.

I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to take hid head in both my hands, and beg him to tell me what was bothering him so much. I wanted to throw my hand around him and cry.

Cry because of all everything that had happened. So many things had stood in our way, and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to comfort him, to hug him and kiss him, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.....

But instead I ran my hand across the length of his cheek, the back of my hand stopping to press my hand against his cheek.

His hand came to cover my own, and I smiled up at him. With that smile I hopped to ease his worries, and at least bring some life back into his eyes. It worked to a certain point, there was no more desperation in his eyes, but everything else remained.

I remember when I was young, and all it took was a simple smile of his, or looking at his forest green eyes, to agree with anything,

And as I stated once more into his eyes, I suddenly needed him, and I was sure of one thing.

I needed to get Edward back.........even if it was just for being friends.

**Bad news: I won't be able to update for about two weeks. I know, that is a lot of time, but there were some big family problems. My Great-grandma passed away, and we have to leave the state for a couple of days . When I got the news I was heartbroken, and still am, but please understand that this is very personal and important. I need to get over this, and spend time with my family. I have lost a big brother before, and I just need to calm down before I do anything without thinking. Thank you for your understandin.**

**Okay, other than that, review people! **


	13. Would You Rather?

**Hi again, people! I just want to say that this is probably my favorite chapter, but it was the most difficult to write. It took my about all morning to sit down and write it!**

** I do not own Twilight, I am far too weird. jk!**

_ And as I stated once more into his eyes, I suddenly needed him, and I was sure of one thing._

_ I needed to get Edward back.........even if it was just for being friends._

Bella's POV

''Bella, Edward you guys are finnaly here!'' Emmett hollered at the top of his lungs as soon as he saw Edward and me entering the not-so-crowded-gym.

I glared at him before I looked down in embarrasment. His words had caused many of the few people who were already here, to look at us as we .entered.

_Yeah, because I just love being the center of attention._

Edward and I walked towards them, and they all smiled as we made our way towards the part of the gym that they were already at. They were all sitting down by our 'beds' and they all seemed to be laughing at Emmett's welcoming gesture

As soon as we reached them, Edward sat down while pulling me effortlessly along with him. As soon as we were both sitting down he turned to speak to the others.

''So, what do you guys want to do?'' he asked.

I looked at the others too, carefully keeping my eyes out of Edward, as I was curious to what we could do here. There were a only a few people in the gym, the others I suppose were all around the school.

We had been informed earlier today, that for entertainment purposes, there will be various activities going on, if anyone was to be bored they should participate. Few people were, but most of the kids that were trapped in the building just hung around while talking to friends; the perfect way to spend your time.

''I was thinking-'' Emmett started, but was quickly interrupted by Jasper.

''Wow, Emmett was thinking! Perhaps we should throw a party guys, everyone knows how rare this moment might be,'' he joked.

All of us laughed while Emmett threw us all a murderous glance and we all stopped our laughter immeaditley. Emmett was not a rude guy, he was actually a pretty fun brother, but nobody had ever wanted to get on his bad side. The guy was huge!

That was one of the reasons why almost no one believed that we were related, let alone brother and sister! Well, that in the fact that I was a complete klutz while he was not. There were, of course, other differences between the two of us, but I had always assumed that brothers and sisters were never one and the same. Come to think of it, that would certainty be creepy.

''Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,'' Emmett threw a quick glance at Jasper before he returned to his usual carefree mood. ''We could all just hang around and talk like civilized people!''

''Brilliant,'' Alice scoffed.

''Yeah, oh how _wise _Emmett did you come up with that on your own! Surely it was hard.''

Emmett shrugged, not really acknowledging the sarcastic comments that were directed towards him.

''Ok, so now that that is out of the way, what _should _we do?'' Edward asked once again.

Emmett opened his mouth to suggest something, but Rosalie cut him off. ''I refuse to play 'Truth or Dare' Emmett, so don't even try,'' Rosalie warned while staring curiously at a triumphant looking Emmett.

I knew that smile far too well. He always wore the smile when he was going to get back at me for something or when he had something up his sleeves. It was the same expression he wore when he, when we were younger, had set my Shakespeare and Jane Austen collection on fire that miserable Fourth of July evening.

I don't think I had entirely forgiven him for that yet. Or maybe I never would.

Remembering, I quickly bit my bottom lip not wanting to be a part of this, but unfortunately for me, I was too late and Emmett had already started speaking.

''Rosalie! Of course I would never make you girls play something as harsh as 'Truth or Dare'. Of course I understand that you three girls could not take something like that,'' he prompted.

Then I knew what he was thinking; well, not literary. Having made such comment, Rosalie would be provoked and want to prove him wrong. Making all of us play his absurd games. It was the perfect ploy. And Rosalie was going to fall for it, I could just feel it.

As if on cue, Rosalie glared at him completely provoked. ''What did you just say,'' she screamed causing multiple people to stare at the beautiful blond who was currently screaming as loud as she possibly could. ''You are seriously saying that you think, just because you are a _guy_, you are stronger than a _girl_?"

''Naturally,'' Jasper responded, already in on the plan.

''You are on,'' Rosalie said before she tried to stand up, but was brought back down by Emmett's and her connected hands.

It was easy to guess that she was not happy.

_5 minutes later_

''Okay, now that Rosalie has calmed down enough to begin,'' Emmett started looking at Rose. ''We shall start. Who wants to go first?''

I looked down not wanting to be the first one to begin this game.

To be honest, this game was probably the worst game that could have possibly been invented. Especially when you are playing with a certain someone named Emmett.

Some of my favorite dares that Emmett has had me do during our past 'Truth or Dare' games, were painful or embarrassing....or sometimes both. I had kissed a dog, went around hugging every tree on our neighborhood and there were many trees, eaten dog food, and my personal favorite: I had to leave my window open for a whole day.

That dare would probably not have been that bad if I Emmett had not sneaked into the bathroom and steal all my clothes and my towel while I was taking a shower, so I had to run back to my room naked and dripping wet. Thank goodness it was late enough that nobody saw me in my room, having the window completely open.

''Uh I'll start,'' Alice replied excitedly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Emmett nodded for her to continue. ''Okay, Pixie, go ahead.''

Alice stuck out her tongue towards my brother, but otherwise continued. She looked around our loose circle and her eyes stopped on Jasper who was sitting next to her.

''Jasper, truth or dare?''

Jasper seemed to think it through a little bit until he finally made up his mind. ''Truth.''

Alice was clearly disappointed, probably having already thought of the perfect dare. She looked towards the roof, a habit she did whenever she was thinking, and when she looked down, and her eyes were shining.

''What is the worst thing that you have ever done, and not told anybody about it?''

Everyone was staring at Jasper, obviously curious as to what his answer might be. I was curious as well, but surely that question would have been to embarrassing to answer for me.

''A little over a year ago, I was at the mall and there was this girl who was trying to flirt with me,'' he started and Alice didn't seem annoyed or anything. ''After a while of her flirting with me, she asked me out. I panicked so I told her I was gay so she would leave me alone,'' he confessed as everyone broke out in fits of laughter.

Just imagining Jasper in that position was enough to make everyone laugh. Jasper had always been so calm, it was a funny thought that a stranger had changed that by asking him out.

_I wish I had been there to see his expression._

''Okay, Emmett truth or dare?'' Jasper asked, obviously wanting the attention off him. I really could not blame him for that, but he should know that whatever dare (or question) he planned to give Emmett, my brother will get payback.

Just a thing I learned over the years.

Emmett rolled his eyes. ''Dare, dude. After all, I am a man and am capable enough to take whatever you throw at me.''

I snickered, but after the look from Emmett, I tried to cover it with a coughing. It didn't really work.

Jasper smirked at him, and I felt like clapping in the inside. Maybe, after all, Jasper would give Emmett the revenge he needed so Emmett could make up for all those embarrassing dares.

''Okay, then,'' Jasper started. ''I dare you to go up to a teacher and tell _her _that 'it's _that_ time of the month again','' Jasper explained.

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, and I couldn't help join in. I was clutching to my sides and gasping for air when Emmett and Rosalie stood up.

The rest of us quickly followed, and Edward helped me to my feet and supported most of my weight.

''Here goes nothing.''

''Ms. Cope, Ms. Cope!" Emmett yelled as soon as he spotted her.

I rolled my eyes at him. Currently, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were standing behind a tall plant, while Rosalie was trying to keep a straight face while Emmett made a complete fool of himself.

''Is something wrong Emmett?'' Ms. Cope asked worriedly while she went over to stand by Rosalie and Emmett, giving us the perfect view to watch.

Emmett was moving from one foot to another and crossing his legs, making it look like he wanted to pee instead of having his period.

''Do you want me to help you with handcuffs so you could go to the umm, bathroom?'' she asked biting her lip.

I shook my head and then felt someone stepping on my foot. Alice had her tiny feet on top of mine, but I really couldn't blame her. She looked to be on the verge to tears of laughing quietly so hard.

''What the heck Alice?'' I asked pointing to my foot.

She quickly looked down and when she noticed my foot her murmured a quick 'sorry' and we turned out attention to Emmett.

''No, it's just that it's _that _time of the month again,'' he clarified.

Poor Ms. Cope, she was staring at him bewildered.

''Umm, you mean for Ms. Hale over here?'' she asked once again.

Emmett shook his head. ''No! For me, of course! Why would she need to have one?'' he asked in an obvious fake soprano, faking surprise over her words.

Ms. Cope stared at him. ''Umm, I think I need to go over there, away from here,'' she called and hurried out.

We all burst out laughing and after awhile I leaned on Edward's shoulder for support. Seconds later, I felt his hand on my own shoulder holding me closer.

''Okay, okay that was funny,'' Alice stated while the rest of us agreed.

I turned to Emmett when I heard a snort. ''What, Emmett, is your period making you moody?'' I asked, unable to contain myself.

Everyone else laugh at my comment, even Emmett. Nothing ever bothered him.

''Dude, she probably thinks I'm mental or something!" he laughed while the rest of us agreed.

After a while, and when we had all calmed down enough to speak, Emmett spoke.

''Edward, truth or dare?''

As expected, the attention was drawn to Edward as he pondered what he will choose.

Without a doubt, if he picked dare, Emmett would make him do something way more embarrassing than his own. But if he picked truth, Emmett would ask a totally embarrassing question. Either way he was screwed.

Edward was deep in thought for a few seconds, and then he seemed to make up his mind.

''Truth.''

Emmett looked disappointed, but shrugged it off. ''What was the weirdest situation you have ever found yourself in?''

There were a few snickers, but everyone stayed quiet sot hey could hear Edward's answer. I could honestly say that I was highly curious about this.

I had a few guesses of my own, but I could not possibly be positive that I was right. So I watched as he looked deep in thought once more, until he smiled a sheepish smile.

''One time, about a month or two ago,'' he started, smiling at Alice, Rosalie and me. Oh, God. ''I was merely passing by Alice's door when I heard Alice, Rose, and Bella.''

I felt my eyes widen. What would he have heard? I could not possibly imagine all the possibilities! There were so many!

Edward smiled at the shocked expression on us girls, and then he continued. ''Then, I heard Alice and Rose trying to convince Bella,'' he threw a quick look at me. ''To wear a umm, a set of undergarments.''

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing while I tried to hide my red face in my hand that wasn't stupidly attached to Edward. I remembered that moment.

I was spending the night at Alice's and then I got dared to wear a pair of panties and bra, but I repeatedly refused. After a while, Alice and Rose gave up and for that I was eternally grateful. I just never imagined that the whole conversation had been heard by Edward. Of all the people in the world, it had to be Edward.

''Okay, okay can we please continue the game?'' I asked trying to stray the attention that was directed towards me.

''Okay, Rosalie, truth or dare?''

''Dare,'' Rosalie didn't even hesitate as she answered Edward's question.

Edward nodded, trying to hide the surprise that was evident in his face. ''I dare you to have a 'song talk' with anybody here.''

I smiled as I saw that he remembered that we just to play that game together. The main object was to have a normal conversation, but the only words you could use were those of songs, and sing those lyrics. It was kind of easy at first; you just sang lyrics in conversations.

And Rose was the champion of this game.

''Okay, Emmett,'' she said smiling and he cursed under his breath.

''Okay the topic in which you have to stay in is girls vs. boys,'' Edward said and pointed to the both of them.

They nodded and Rosalie started before Emmett could.

_''That's what girl do? We keep you guessing the whole way thought,'' _Rosalie sang waiting for Emmett reply.

We watched this go on for quite some time. Rosa was on the lead and that was because she always listened to songs about strong women, and she was one, so this was easy for her.

''Okay, I give up,'' Emmett finally said while the rest of us agreed.

''Bella, truth or dare?'' Rose asked me.

I bit my lip, now it was my turn to make a complete fool of myself one way or another.

''Truth,'' I said quickly while Rose nodded.

Rosalie knew everything about me. We had been friends for quite some time, so I knew she would never embarrass me with the questions. She only did that in sleepovers, when it was only us girls.

''Okay, what do you do when you have spare time?'' she asked.

I smiled, it was an easy question. ''I just read or listen to music,'' I answered easily.

She was about to say something else, but Edward spoke first. ''What kind of music?''

I smiled remembering his great love for music. When we were younger, we will always argue about songs, we had the same taste in music, but we both interpreted the music in a different way. We used to get in arguments about books, as well. He was a big Shakespeare fan, while I preferred Jane Austen. We did have our differences.

''The same as always,'' I responded, knowing he would understand that I meant classical music.

Edward smiled and I couldn't help but stare back into his piercing green eyes. There was a hidden emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read. That seemed to surprise me; I had always been good at reading his emotions. I could see love buried in there, but was that pain in his eyes?

My hands yearned to hug him, to offer the comfort that I could offer.

''Well, it seems some things will never change,'' he said quietly, and I smiled.

I nodded knowing how true that was. The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded me that we were not in our own little world, like it felt, but instead surrounded by our friends and their smiles.

''This game is getting boring!'' Alice complained after a couple more rounds of playing Truth or Dare. I instantly agreed.

I had learned a few things about the guys when they picked truth. Like, when Edward felt upset, he still played his piano. When Jasper felt upset, he walked around to get his mind cleared out of things; he even admitted walks in the park when he felt happy as well.

Some things I knew though, like how Edward still asked his mom for advice. I thought that was cute, and he had courage to say it aloud. All of us girls smiled at him, while Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes at him.

It had been a fun game, but we were all running out of dares and revenge towards others. To be fair, Rosalie only made Emmett scream that he 'felt like a woman' because he made her say to anyone who passed by that she used to be a man.

It was entertaining to the rest of us, until Emmett and Rose got revenge for laughing at them. I ended up tripping when I was dared (by my loving brother Emmett) to run all around the school without stopping. Poor Edward, he had to trail behind me and he helped me every time I lost my footing, except once, when I tripped over the doorway to the gym.

''Let's play 'Would You Rather', please?'' Alice asked Jasper, sticking out her bottom lip. Of course, Jasper quickly agreed. Man, he was as weak as the rest of us.

''Okay who wants to start?'' Alice asked excitedly.

Emmett raised his hand and made noises like he was waiting for the teacher to call on him. Alice rolled her small eyes as she called on him.

''Okay, Edward would you rather be a dog named Cupcakes or a cat named Fluffy?'' he asked.

I looked curiously at Edward, wondering what he would choose. He looked down at me and smiled before looking up. ''A cat named Fluffy.''

Everyone burst out laughing. ''Why?'' I asked, I had rather thought he would go for Cupcakes.

''Because, I'd rather be called Fluffy, than having to worry if Emmett would eat me because of my name,'' he explained while I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Edward smiled back, and I could read happiness in his eyes. All too soon, he looked away from my eyes, to ask his own question.

''Alice, would you rather find true love or have all the Gucci things in the world?'' Edward asked and we all turned to hear her answer.

It was no secret that Alice loved Gucci, a lot, but we also knew that her girl's heart also wanted to find love.

''I prefer true love,'' she explained. ''True love doesn't get wasted, and you won't have to throw it away after time. True love, a million times.''

Rose and I 'awwww'ed at Alice's truthful words. That was sweet.

''Rose, would you rather be 3 foot tall or 8 foot tall?'' Alice asked after we all got over her sweet answer.

I felt a little sleepy, so I leaned into Edward's shoulder, and he pulled me tighter against him, I smiled at my comfortable spot next to him.

Rosalie thought about it for a little bit, and then smiled. ''Three feet tall. At least then, I could wear your high heels to appear taller,'' she said. ''And plus, you don't seem to mind it at all.''

We all laughed and Alice stuck out her tongue.

''Bella, would you rather publish your diary or make a movie of the most embarrassing moment of your life?'' Rose asked me.

Without thinking I responded. ''Movie, of course.''

They nodded, and before they could ask any questions I decided to ask my own question. It seemed that mostly we were asking our siblings, so I decided to do that. ''Emmett would you rather loose or never play?''

I only asked that question because I knew how competitive Emmett was, and it would be entertaining to hear the answer. ''I would never play! There is no way I'm going to ever loose!"

We all laughed, his answer didn't take me by surprise.

''Edward, would you rather be a giant hamster or a tiny lion?'' Emmett asked.

We all laughed at Emmett's animal questions.

''Gosh, Emmett why are you bringing so many animals into this?'' Jasper asked, voicing my thoughts.

Emmett shrugged as he waited impatiently for Edward's answer. ''I would rather be a tiny lion because I'd rather be small, than a monster,'' Edward answered.

We all nodded along and laughed quietly as we told each other what we would have chosen. Mostly everyone went with Edward's answer.

''Bella-''

Edward started but was cut off when I yawned, causing everyone to follow along. We all laughed, but agreed that it was time to go to sleep.

As Edward and I got up from the floor to lay down, I noticed that the gym had filled with people while we were on our own little world. I smiled at that, knowing how close we had gotten since that day we all came to school not knowing what awaited.

As last night, Edward made sure that I was comfortable before himself. But this time I was facing him and he still kept an arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him. I closed my eyes in contentment.

''Bella?'' Edward's soft voice broke through the peaceful silence of sleep.

''Ummm?''

''Bella, it's still your turn; would you rather be my girlfriend again after all this years, or have this blizzard that brought us all together be a dream in which you will wake up and everything would go back to normal?"

**Yep, I'm going to stop there. I was planning to stop earlier, but I wanted to make this chapter longer than my other ones, so here it is! **

** The song that Rose sang, only a line is ''That's what girls do'' by No Secrets. Me and my friends sing along to that song when some guys irritates us! Good times!**

** Please review! I had to miss my friend's party today and I'm kinda sad about it!**

**~Mitxi~**


	14. Night Talks

**Hi, everyone! So last chapter I was a little upset at the reviews I got. Then, in the middle of the night I realized that I had deleted some chapters, so that unable some of you to review the other one! Sorry guys! Also, sorry for keeping you soo long...I had to find a way to write the chapter correctly. After many nights, and finally talking to my bff, I got it! **

**I do not own Twilight, I am far too normal (or weird, depends of how you look at it...) to own it. **

* * *

_''Bella?'' Edward's gentle voice broke through the peaceful silence of sleep._

_''Ummm?''_

_''Bella, it's still your turn; would you rather be my girlfriend again after all these years, or have this blizzard that brought us all together be a dream in which you will wake up and everything would go back to normal?"_

Bella Swan

I stared at him; my brain seemed utterly unable to formulate a coherent thought at the moment. So, I just stared at him, my mouth opening and closing trying to find the words that would express exactly how I felt...or at least my voice.

I was absolute that with my mouth opening and closing, I closely resembled a fish, but my voice seemed to be lost in the sea of emotions that were raging inside me. If only I could voice those said feelings instead of making a complete fool of myself, but tried as I might I could not find my voice.

Edward's eyes held more meaning than ever. His eyes held no hint of humor, and for that I was grateful. As I stared at him, still trying to find the perfect words, but failing, I could see a new emotion start to play in Edward's eyes. He was nervous, that much was easy to see in those green beautiful eyes. As, I watched that emotion in his eyes, I willed myself to speak...to find the words that would reassure him of my feeling for him.

As anxiety began to arise in his eyes, I lastly found my voice. ''You are serious, right?'' I queried. Even though I could see it in his eyes, I had to make sure that what I was seeing was correct.

''Completely, Bella,'' he started. ''I understand that it has been long since we dated in Junior High, about four years, maybe too long, but you have to at least try to understand! Back then, when we both agreed that there could only be friendship between us, I never fully agreed to that decision. When you asked me to tell you what I thought about it, I told you I agreed...but only because you were so sure that was the way it was meant to be, Bella.

''You have no idea, though just how much I regretted that moment over the last four years. I wish I could go back in time and answer differently, Bella. I truly and honestly do. I was stupid...no mentally retarded for the answer I gave you four years ago. Honest.'' He looked at me with many emotions burning in his eyes.

And I believed him, there was no amount of doubt about his words I could make. I knew he was being completely honest with me, he was not kidding around. To be honest, Edward was never the gentleman to joke about the anyway. He was everything any girl could ever wish for; funny, a true gentleman, sweet, romantic, understanding...almost too much. Almost.

So, I stared back. We were both lying down, staring at one another, and I reached up and placed my hand, that was not connected to his hand, on his cheek. I smiled at him, and he quickly smiled back, waiting for me to speak. ''I cannot believe this is occurring,'' I shook my head and closed my eyes in disbelief. ''To be honest, more than once, I wanted this to happen, to tell you so many things I never got to tell you back then, but...wow.''

He chuckled and pulled me to his chest, hugging me closely against him. I placed my head against his chest, while I felt him burying his head in my hair.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until his velvet voice broke the silence once again. ''Tell me something.''

I looked at him, wondering what it was that he wanted to ask. ''Yeah?''

He, once again, stared into my eyes as he ruffled my long hair and spoke quietly, as to not wake up the whole student body I assumed. ''When Tanya confronted both of us over your journal...''

I held up my hand to stop him before he could go any further. I shook my head while I spoke. ''You got it wrong, Edward. I will admit that I have a journal, but that journal that Tanya had in possession was not mine. It was one...that Alice and Rosalie-''

''So wait. You were not lying when you told that to Tanya? So that means that you never felt that way?'' he asked, relieved for some reason.

''Yeah, I was not lying. I have one, but it was not the one that Tanya had,'' I explained. Edward nodded and I realized that he must have thought that was the journal that was mine; that I felt those feeling towards him.

That idea made me want to laugh, but before I could voice it out loud, he spoke before me. ''Wait, you have one then? The real one?'' he asked grasping the meaning of my previous words.

I nodded once again. ''Yeah, I do.''

''If you don't mind me asking, and if I am not invading your privacy, may I ask what you write in it?'' he asked, proving to me the gentleman I knew he was.

''I do not mind, of course not! The journal just has...some things about...things...It's like a diary, except I only write certain things in it,'' I tried to explain, but being careful about not giving too much away of what was written in those pages in my messy handwriting. I would most probably give Edward the opportunity to read those pages, if he wanted to of course, but not yet. This was a new start, and was different from what I was used to, to be honest.

Many might say that I was being melodramatic; but I did not believe I was. The reasons behind my sudden decision were simple. I had spent hours and hours of my life writing in those white pages of that notebook. Edward was the main and only subject in the words I had written. I had to make certain that Edward would not dart away because I had been such a teenager; I had just written my feelings.

Truth be told, I was really scared that he did not feel the same way as I did, and when he noticed my obsession-for the lack of a better word- for him...he would probably run and hide in Antarctica.

He smiled at me. ''Bella, I won't force any information out of you, I swear I was just curious.''

I rolled my eyes at his ability of reading me so easily. ''I know, I know. Don't worry about it,'' I smiled at him again.

I just couldn't stop smiling at him. This was so unreal, in a way; it was true I had wanted this moment to happen for years, though I always lied to myself about it. I had utterly convinced myself that it was better if we were just friends as how it was decided a few years ago, but I was not positive I believed myself even then...when I told him it would be better to just be friends.

I shook my head, clearing the unwanted thoughts. ''I'm glad you feel the same way as I do. I would not lie to you, I was feeling pretty scared when I asked you that question,'' he admitted shaking his head like he was admitting a bog weakness.

I frowned. ''I loved the way you asked though...even though my voice went missing at the surprise that your words brought me.''

He laughed quietly, and I remembered that we were not in our own little bubble alone; we were in a crowded room with sleeping bodies all around us. ''Your expression was funny at the start, until I began to wonder if you were reacting that way because you were trying to find a way to say no.''

I rolled my eyes at him. ''Like that could ever happen.''

He shrugged, but his green eyes were bright with joy. ''So, I need to tell your brother that I'm your new boyfriend, huh?'' he asked worriedly while I nodded.

I could see that he was scared of Emmett's overprotect-ish behavior. Even though Emmett and Edward had been close buddies since they pretty much met. I remember Emmett telling me the story.

It was the first day of school, and as Emmett entered the new school, he seemed to get along easily with everybody but of course...he was Emmett, always playful. First grade Emmett was no exception. Then, he spotted two boys sitting at a table together; they both seemed to be talking quietly about something, so Emmett curiously had gone over to their table...only to realize that both boys, Edward and Jasper, were wearing Power Rangers shirts.

And there formed a new friendship, a strong one as well.

The story always had made me smile, imagining three young boys talking about the Power Rangers, which had been Emmett obsession when we were young. Now, Jasper preferred history, Emmett loved football or baseball, and Edward was to Shakespeare and literature.

''Yep, you need to tell Emmett, but thou shall no worry for Emmett has always been close friends with you...are you sure it's not a bromance?'' I joked wanting to hear his laugh and succeeding while he frowned in disgust.

''Oh come on Bella!'' he frowned but I could see he was trying not to laugh again.

It was quiet for a little bit and I got lost in his deep green eyes. I didn't realize we both had leaned towards each other until his soft lips were against mine. Unlike when I was younger, my hand went to his head while he kept both of his hands, including mine, wrapped around me.

The kiss was amazing, just like I knew it would be. Even though when we were younger, the kisses were short but extremely sweet. This kiss was...there were no words. His lips against mine where all I could think about.

When we both needed air, we pulled apart, but rested our foreheads together. After a while of just sitting like that, he laid us both down and we talked.

Talked about everything, but nothing at the same time. We talked about each other, and funny moments or funny stuff. He admitted after my pleas that the day when I was gone last week, he had told our friends about his feelings for me, and I smiled at him.

And that was that, we both smiled and laughed. We realized we may have laughed a bit too loudly when a pillow was thrown at us, but that just made us laugh harder, but quieter. Then, Mike Newton stood up as the owner of the pillow that was thrown and glared at Edward before making his way back.

After that, Edward decided it was time to go to sleep and when I looked at Edward's watch I was surprised at how rapidly time had passed. It was almost five o'clock in the morning and we had yet to get a blink of sleep. Edward and I said goodnight and he gave me a sweet goodnight kiss.

Following that Edward wrapped both of his hands around me and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to find me thinking how comfortable and warm I felt...and not only on the outside.

''Good night, angel. Sweet dreams.'' I beamed at Edward's velvet voice while pictures of a abysmal, warm, familiar, trusting forest green filled my sweet dreams.

* * *

**OME! They are together! Some of you actually thought Bella was dreaming when Edward asked that! I'm not that evil! I think...anyways, please review! I can't use my computer 'cause I lost my charger so I have to use my Dad's...yeah my sis is mad! Anyways if I don't respond quickly, not my fault! **

**Review!} Please!**

**~Mitxi~ **


	15. Interrogations

_**Yey this chapter is not late! I'm already out of school, so I wanted to post this ASAP! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_

**_Could I Forgive You Update: This is another of my stories and right now I'm having huge problems with it, so please give me some time, thanks!_**

**_I do not own Twilight, I am way too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it!_**

* * *

_''Good night, angel. Sweet dreams.'' I smiled at Edward's velvet voice, while pictures of a deep, warm, familiar, trusting green filled my sweet dreams._

Emmett Swan

You know when you wake up much too early in the morning just because you are feeling hungry? When you wake up from what is possibly the best dream of your life and have it ending because you are hungry?

Well, I understood the sensation all too well. Almost every morning I will find myself awaken because my stomach was demanding food. And every morning I will wake up to go hunt some food to shut my stomach, though sometimes it was easier to wait for Bella's food to make it to the dining room table instead of trying my hand at the kitchen. Everyone knew cooking was not one of my many talents, but it was Bella's specialty.

One of the many perks of having a sister like Bella was that she made the best food ever. The kitchen was her work space and she spend most of her time there, at least when her nose wasn't buried deep into the pages of her old books, or listening to her ''music.'' Her ''music'' though, was a completely different thing.

Music was a loose term for the noises she listened to. Most of them did not even have words! A song is something that has to have words, not just a bunch of silences with depressing sounds playing in the background. Every time someone, like me, listened to that, all anyone can think is that the composer didn't have enough time to finish what he started, and just decided to publish it as is. But I had learned long ago, to not knock her music, not unless you wanted to feed yourself for a week. Apparently they were works of art and culture all bounded together to form that flawless melody, her words not mine.

I stretched in the mat we were supposed to be using as a bed, and felt the cold floor touch my hands and feet. Seriously, they couldn't make these mats bigger, or at least give me and Rosie two mats instead of one small one? Not everyone in high school was as small as Eric Yorkie.

I chuckled at the random thought and felt someone stir besides me. I smiled and gently squeezed Rose's hand. She looked beautiful even when she was peacefully sleeping. Her blond, golden hair was sprawled all over her head and shoulders. With my free hand, I moved the hair that had been covering my girl's beautiful face. I looked at her sleeping form silently, not wanting to wake her up this early in the morning.

Rosalie Hale was truly something to brag about, but in the good way. I was happy that this fallen angel had chosen me from all the boys that were drooling after her in school. She was beautiful outside and inside as well. Sure, she had quite the attitude, but I strongly admired her strength. Many guys wanted her, and many didn't have good intentions, but I did. I didn't want her body or any of the other sick fantasies guys had about her, I wanted to stand by her.

I want to be the guy she proudly introduces as her boyfriend to everyone, the person who gets to kiss her for no reason, and the guy to just...be.

''Good morning,'' Rose's words were garbled by sleep.

I chuckled quietly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. ''Now it is,'' I answered as a beautiful smile made the way to her face.

She truly was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful person who ever walked Earth.

''How was your night?'' I asked, wanting to hear her voice again.

''It was all right. I dreamt of a certain guy with brown hair, nothing weird you see,'' she said lightly while I smiled showing off my dimples. Maybe some guys will feel creped out by the fact that their girlfriend's admitted to dreaming of them in their sleep, but it did not bother me at all. On the other hand, it pleased me greatly; at least I wasn't the only person dreaming of another certain person.

''Should I be jealous? Surely any guy who is worthy enough to appear in my girl's dreams should be a huge threat,'' I joked as she laughed and nodded.

''Totally,'' she answered, but I wasn't sure what she was talking about entirely.

I nodded and smiled. ''Are you hungry?''

She laughed and I smiled at the melodious sound that was her laughter. ''Yeah, I'm starving! But do you think we can wait until Bells, Alice, Edward and Jasper wake up?'' she questioned as she stretched.

I thought about it for a minute, even though I was aware that I could never deny her anything, if I waited until everyone waked up, then I would have to wait until I got the opportunity to eat. At the thought of that, my stomach growled once again. Maybe, I didn't have to wait until they waked up in their own free will.

''So what do you say?'' Rose asked after I hadn't answered her question.

''You say that we have to wait until they wake up?'' I asked back and she nodded. ''Okay, then I'm in,'' I started. ''But does that mean that they have to wake up by themselves?''

She laughed, obviously following what I was about to suggest. ''How about if you wake up your brother and Alice, and I'll take care of Bella and Edward?''

''Okay, but how are we supposed to wake them?'' she whispered, looking at the two other mats that held the rest of our friends.

Now this was what I had to think about. What will wake them up fast, and possibly even annoy them as well. It was always fun to annoy your two best friends and your baby sister, a job I have quite succeeded in the past few years. Suddenly, I had the greatest idea.

''How about we get water balloons and fill them up with cold water-''

''We don't have balloons,'' Rosalie pointed out, canceling my once brilliant plan.

I nodded, trying to find another thing that would also be perfect. _Where are balloons when you most need them? _''Okay, I got it! How about if we put something that will make a loud noise by their ears?'' She could not turn down this plan.

''That would work,'' she started and I cheered in the inside. ''But, we only want to wake up Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper, not the whole school!''

_Apparently, she could turn another of my brilliant plans down..._

I was, once again wrecking my brain for something that will be both fun, and would essentially wake them up, when Rosalie spoke. ''How about if we just wake them up, without any of your brilliant plans,'' she suggested and because I couldn't find an intelligent enough remark, I agreed.

I quietly got up with Rosalie following behind me. I silently stepped around Edward's feet that were poking out of the mat. So, I wasn't the only one! I stood by their heads and how they were sleeping threw me off guard.

Edward had both arms wrapped tightly around Bella, and she was tucked in his chest, both perfectly comfortable. Their positions didn't bother me at all, in the contrary I felt happy that maybe things were fixed between the two of them, but I couldn't be sure. This was somewhat what they resembled last night before they woke up, even though they hadn't been that close together.

A groan behind me reminded me of the job that needed to be completed in order to get breakfast so I leaned down and...kissed Edward's cheek. Immediately he stiffened visibly and his yes snapped open.

''What in the world are you doing?'' He looked so caught off guard; I burst out laughing causing Bella to wake up.

''What happened?'' Bella's low voice was barely understandable.

Edward threw a glare in my direction, but his voice was as sweet as honey when he spoke to Bella. ''Nothing, angel, why don't you go back to sleep? I could wake you up later for breakfast?'' he offered, but his new nickname for Bella threw me off.

''What did you call her?'' I asked, truly curious if I had heard wrong or if he had really called my sister angel. Sure, Bella was nice and unselfish, but there had to be another reason for the sudden nickname.

Edward's expression resembled one of a deer caught in the headlights. It was priceless, but I couldn't understand the reasoning behind his expression. Behind me, I could hear the rest of our group joining us, and all of them were staring at Edward and Bella.

Edward swallowed loudly while Bella buried herself in his shoulder. ''You see Emmett,'' Edward started in a nervous voice. ''Yesterday after you all went to sleep...,'' he finished so fast that I barely caught it.

''What!'' My owned surprised question was followed by another three voices.

''Yeah, Emmett, now Bella is my girlfriend? Are you okay with that?''

So many years of begin friends and he was scared that I didn't believe he was enough for my sister. To be honest, I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for my sister in my eyes, but I couldn't disagree to the fact that Edward was perfect for her. He loved her even after all this time, and realized it stupidly enough after they had broken up. It was clear that he adored her, loved her, respected her, and most importantly he was willing to fight for her.

With all of this, I probably should have smiled and told him how happy I was for both of them, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

With my best protective brother face, I turned to him. ''Okay, what are your intentions with her?''

His expression was priceless once more, and I had to fight off the laughter. ''I swear, my intentions are only the very best, Emmett.''

I nodded. ''A lot of guys are after Bella; would you keep them away and protect her from their sick minds?''

''Of course I would.'' He didn't miss a beat.

Okay, so this was not as fun as I thought it would be. He was way too serious and he obviously was nervous. Still.

''Will you protect her and others from her clumsiness?'' I asked.

Nobody could disagree that Bella was the clumsiest person here in Forks High, and at one part or another Bella had hurt everyone else here when she had gotten hurt. Bella made a weird noise and whispered something unintelligible under her breath.

''I promise.''

''Lastly, do you promise to never be afraid of what I might say? Dude, I mean it, we have been friends for the longest of times! I already knew you will take good care of that, I was merely playing,'' I assured him as he rolled his eyes and kissed Bella's forehead while everyone burst out laughing.

''Okay, okay, can we get breakfast now?'' I asked when the laughter had calmed down, and received many eye rolls and sighs. ''What?'' I asked wondering what I asked that seemed to bother them.

''Nothing Emmett,'' Bella said, letting Edward help her to her feet.

_What the heck happened that killed the mood? I mean it, dude they are all crazy!_

* * *

**Don't you just love Emmett? Tell me what you thought! Please! **

**P.S. I created a cite that has info about my stories as well as other stuff. The URL is in my profile!**


	16. Doubts and Private Conversations

**AN: I want to apologize for the long time between this update, but there were some crucial things that I had to do that were preventing me from updating. One of them was that I just got my laptop privileges yesterday after being grounded from it. Sorry again.**

**I do not own Twilight, I'm way too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it.**

_''Nothing Emmett,'' Bella said, letting Edward help her to her feet._

_What the heck happened that killed the mood? I mean it, dude they are all crazy!_

Bella Swan

''...and lastly, we will like to inform all of you that you all will be free to go home in approximately two more days, is that clear?''

''Crystal,'' many students replied after the teacher had finally finished her unnecessary long speech. Seriously, after a rough wake up call, and Emmett's sense of humor right after, I just wanted to get breakfast and go back to bed. It was way too cold out here anyway.

Sometimes I found myself forgetting that the reason why we were all trapped here was due to a blizzard. So many things had happened that took all the attention away from the weather itself, but the chilly air was a constant reminder.

Apart from the chilly weather outside, nothing else served as a reminder of what brought us here. Of what brought Edward and me together.

''What do you want for breakfast?'' Edward asked as we made our way into the lunch line.

''Anything, as long as its food,'' I replied as he laughed softly and nodded. I was leaning into Edward's shoulder, and he had his arm around me supporting most of my weight. I was just so tired, I wasn't even sure if I could blink without falling asleep.

I didn't even pay attention to what Edward grabbed; I just followed him and smiled every time he leaned down to kiss my forehead. He was so caring and sweet, that I couldn't help but smile.

When we were younger, our relationship had never been quite like this. Sure, we held hands, and kissed but we never embraced quite like we were right now. It was probably due to the fact that we were young.

''Do you want a salad?'' Edward asked.

''Do you think I need it?''

Edward's eyes widened. ''Of course not, Bella! You are beautiful just like you are! Sorry if I-''

I rolled my eyes. He took everything way too serious sometimes. ''Relax, Edward, I'm merely playing,'' I assured him.

''Now I know why you and Emmett are related.''

XXX

''I didn't understand at that time!'' I whispered-yelled.

From the little light we got from under our blanket, I could clearly see Edward rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled silently at my childish behavior.

''Beautiful, it was kind of obvious, Mike was totally into you, and you acted like all he wanted was friendship!''

''But I did think that!''

Edward laughed silently again, and I hit his shoulder lightly, but couldn't help but to show the smile that had been threatening to show.

Both, Edward and I had decided that we needed to rest after staying up for the better part of the day, and the rest of our friends decided to come as well, not having anything to do. I was sure they simply wanted alone time.

That was another weird thing. Not the alone time, but how much Alice and Jasper wanted it. They seemed rather close lately. It didn't matter to me though, Alice was one of my best friends, and that was why it all seemed so wrong. If something was going on between the two of them, wouldn't they tell the rest of us?

I hoped so. There shouldn't be any reason why they should keep anything from all of us. Unless it was something really private, that they should most definitely keep to themselves.

I smiled sat up straighter. After we had waked up, Edward had noticed that the rest of our friends were still sleeping, or they had recently fallen asleep. So Edward and I had come up with the brilliant idea to sit under our blanket, and talk.

And talk we did.

''Can you believe all of this will be over in two more days?''

''I know,'' I responded quietly. ''It's sad you know? This blizzard brought us together again, and it's going to be sad for it to end.''

He let go of one of my hands, the one that wasn't attached to mine, and tucked my hair behind my ear. ''But it shouldn't make that much of a difference, Beautiful, because no matter what, we would still continue together. Just because the end of sleeping in our school's disgusting floor, it doesn't mark the end of us.''

I smiled, and leaning my head against his warm palm, I sighed contently.

We were quiet for a while, when he broke the silence. ''Did you ever think we made the wrong choice when we broke up?'' he asked in such a quiet whisper, I barely heard it.

I shrugged. ''Of course, I guess, but at that time it seamed right, you know?''

''So you don't regret it?''

''That is not what I said.''

''Just answer,'' he asked, and I took a deep breath.

This had ended completely wrong. I wasn't even sure what led him to ask in the first place, but did he seriously doubt my feelings for him? Really?

''I just think it was better for us to have ended in a good way, you know? There was no bitter resentments, we made up our minds.''

''So you don't think we would have made it. You think if we kept going, we would have ended apart, like we did?''

I groaned, his voice held some resentment, like he was blaming me for everything that had happened. I had just answered his question, but of course it wasn't good enough. Maybe this was the reason why we would have never made it.

''I don't know, okay? I don't know what would have happened if we kept it going.''

Edward ran his hand through his hair. He was annoyed. At me.

''Did you ever even think about us, after we broke up?'' he questioned with a hopeful voice.

My notebook, I thought. Maybe with that it would prove him that I had, in fact, thought about him through that period of my life. That I hadn't complete forgotten about him, like he suddenly thought I did.

Maybe it will be better if I showed him the journal, but there was just one problem: that journal held more than I would ever like to admit. Edward probably knew there was a notebook that held something important, something private, but I wasn't sure he had come to the right conclusion as to what it was.

''Not really.'' The lie escaped my mouth suddenly. So suddenly, it was suddenly too loud, and I flinched at the cold undertone to it.

I looked up at Edward, and saw the sudden hurt emotion that was playing on his face.

I can take that away, the doubt, the hurt, the confusion.

But _could_ I?

**:) Hoped you liked it. Sorry again. I know it's rather short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter. Promise.**


	17. Decisions, Decisions

**I do not own Twilight. **

**New Year's Resolution: Update my stories as often as I can. Sorry guys. :)**

I looked up at Edward, and saw the sudden hurt emotion that was playing on his face.

I can take that away, the doubt, the hurt, the confusion.

But _could_ I?

Bella POV

''So I think I want to show Edward my journal,'' I told Alice and Rosalie, who turned to look away from the bathroom mirror to stare at me in pure astonishment.

After everyone else finally woke up, and interrupted the talk between Edward and myself, I had been trying to get a few minutes alone with Alice and Rosalie so that I could explain to them what I was thinking, but everywhere I went, there was Edward.

Of course, that was the plan of the assignment, but I realized why sometimes woman just needed a time away from their partners, to just have a girl's night, but this proved to be impossible here.

I had even considered trying whispering to Alice and Rosalie, but gave up on the idea pretty quickly. Edward had kept a close eye on me, probably because I was trying to avoid talking to him or to anybody else really, with the exception of Ali and Rose who weren't talking, because I didn't want him to mess up with the ramblings going on inside my head.

So, finally Edward went to the bathroom, and I had considered taking my opportunity then, but of course couldn't because Jasper and Emmett were there still. Although, that wasn't my opportunity to talk to him, I came up with a brilliant plan: go to the bathroom with Alice and Rosalie.

It worked, and now both my best friends were staring at me like I had grown a third head. Nice, I know.

''You want to do what?'' Rosalie asked, as if she heard wrong the previous time, I rolled my eyes.

''I want to show Edward. I really do,'' I responded sincerely.

They both sighed and returned to looking at the mirror, but not in the ignorant kind of way, but in the way that clearly said go on.

''Why though? Why are you suddenly so sure that you want to show him? Is there something that made you decide?'' Alice asked.

I hesitated on telling them the real reason, but after glares of my two friends who noticed me hesitate, I relented, and explained everything that occurred that morning.

''So you want to _prove _to him that you thought of him during that time period, because he doesn't trust you?'' Rosalie asked angrily.

I shook my head. I knew Rosalie would come up to that conclusion, and that was part of the reason why I had hesitated to explain my reasoning's. I didn't want them to think that I felt like I had to _prove _to him what my feelings where, even though it was something like that.

I just truly just wanted to tell Edward what I went through those years so he wouldn't have to doubt me, I wanted him to trust me, and if I had to show him my notebook in order to get that opportunity, then so be it.

''Are you sure though?'' Alice asked, and hurried to explain herself when I threw her a look. ''I mean, I respect your choice and everything, but...that's something really private for you, you sure you want to throw it out there?''

I nodded. ''Yes.''

''Bella, I get where you are coming from, I truly do, but I don't think that's a good idea,'' Rosalie tried to reason.

''But it is, Rose! I want to show him all of me. You guys know how much I care about him. I don't want him to doubt my feelings-''

''And that right there is my point! If he truly cares about you, then he shouldn't doubt your feelings!'' Rosalie interrupted.

''He didn't really doubt my feelings now, more of what my feelings where towards him all these years that we have been apart.''

''Well, maybe you should-''

''Stop arguing!''

''We are not arguing, just disagreeing!'' Rosalie and I screamed at the same time at Alice's remark.

''Well, it sure does sound like it!''

I was about to respond when the lady who stood at the door of the bathroom yelled out to us to hurry it up.

''This argument is not over,'' Rosalie said looking at me.

''Gosh, Rose! I though you said you both weren't arguing!''

XXX

_I can do this. I can do this. God, who the heck am I kidding!_

I have two options, really. One, to give the notebook to Edward now and stand next to him while he reads it, but I didn't really consider that a good option. What if he thought I had stalker tendencies and broke up with me, but that meant that I will still have to be next to him every single second, so I'm exaggerating a little bit, and endure the humiliation that came along with it.

_Yeah, because that would be just awesome, right?_

Which brought me to idea numero dos: be the coward I was and give it to him as soon as we get out of the freaking school, and never speak to him again unless he starts a conversation.

_Number two it is._

_No! Bella, you can do this, you can do-_

''Bella are you feeling okay?''

I turned to Edward who was eyeing me with a concerned look in his face from next to me.

I faked a smile and nodded, but Edward of course knew me better than that.

''I know there is something going on in that beautiful head of yours, and I bet I know what it is.''

I froze and turned to look at him. Of course he had already figured it out, he knew me better than I knew myself.

''What do you mean?'' I asked quietly.

''It's about what we discussed a few days ago, right?''

I opened my mouth to deny it, a reflex reaction really, but he just stared at me as if daring me to lie to him, but I couldn't. I just kept my mouth shut, not daring to say anything.

''Bella, I'm sorry-''

''I don't need you to apologize,'' I interrupted him.

Edward rolled his eyes and kept on going as if I hadn't interrupted him in the first place. ''What I did was completely out of line, I blamed you for something-''

''Don't apologize, really!''

''-that you didn't do, my emotions got a hold of me, please forgive me?''

I sighed. ''Edward I told you that there is nothing that you feel like you have to apologize for, okay? It was just a little argument, let's not make more of it, please?''

He nodded and hugged me. ''I'm sorry still. It was wrong of me to judge you base on the time we spent together. It doesn't matter to me that you didn't think of me during that time, because we had broken up and...I don't blame you.''

But the hurt was still there in his voice, and in that moment I made up my mind that I was going to show Edward the truth.

Whether Rosalie or agreed or not.

**:) So sorry again. Thanks to my wonderful beta!**


End file.
